


Burning Stars

by Myrle16



Series: Stars and Prophecy [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, Fantasy, Happy Ending, Magic, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Romance, Siblings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrle16/pseuds/Myrle16
Summary: The continued adventures of Sorcha, Ana and Maeve. Follow along as they travel the Middle Earth and live the events of The Two Towers, making friends and enemies along the way......





	1. We'll Always Have . . . Each Other

Sorcha, Ana, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn watched in silence as the boat bearing the body of Boromir floated across the lake and over the edge of the falls. With a heavy sigh, Ana turned from the water and walked back to their small camp. Slowly reaching for her bag, she pulled out her healer's kit. After setting it on a large rock, she called her friends over. One by one, she looked them over for any injuries. Seeing none on Legolas, she asked him for his water pouch. Once he handed it over, she pulled the small vial Galdriel had given her out and poured one drop of Galipë into the water before handing it back. She did the same with Gimli’s before turning her attention to Sorcha. 

“An bhfuil do cheann fós ag pian? [Does your head still ache?}” she asked. 

Nodding, Sorcha crouched down to be closer to her sister and showed her a large gash on her neck from the battle. With a sigh, Ana cursed and pulled some herbs from her pouch. A moment later a sweet smell filled the air and she motioned Aragorn over as well. “Gimli, do you have anything left in that flask you keep hidden away?” she asked looking at the dwarf. 

“Indeed lass. But how did you know of it?” 

“I know many things master dwarf.” she answered with a smirk. “May I have use of your flask?” 

Gimli looked thoughtful for a moment. “Tis’ mighty strong lass. Are you sure-” 

“She’d not going to drink it. She’s going to use it to sterilize my wound.” Sorcha explained. 

Handing the flask over, Gimli looked in confusion to Legolas and Aragorn. “Sterilize?” 

They both shrugged and leaned closer to watch Ana work. After cleaning the wounds on Sorcha’s neck and Aragorn’s arm with clean water, she dumped a splash of the Dwarf’s alcohol on them. Aragorn twitched and Sorcha yelped, but neither moved until she was done applying the herbs to their wounds and wrapping them in clean cloth. Stepping away, Ana poured a drop of Galipë into their water pouches as well. 

“Do dheirfiúr cas.  {Your turn sister.} ” Sorcha said as she gently helped Ana to sit. Pulling a cloth from Ana’s collection, she poured clean water over the gash on Ana’s head and carefully wiped the dirt from the wound. Opening Gimli’s flask quickly, she took a sniff and nodded, whispering a quick “Leithscéal.  {Sorry.} ” to Ana before dumping a stream over the wound on her sisters head. 

“Ifreann fuilteacha!  {Bloody hell!} ” Ana cried with a jolt, tears streaming down her face.

Sorcha smirked; “Anois tá a fhios agat conas a mhothaíonn sé.  {Now you know how it feels.} ” 

Ana scowled at her sister as Sorcha applied the last of the prepared herbs to her wound and wrapped her head before walking back to the water and washing her hands in the lake. 

Legolas meanwhile was pushing one of the two remaining boats towards the waters edge. 

“We must hurry. Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore.” he said before turning back to face the remaining members of the fellowship. He stared in confusion at Aragorn who stood sadly staring across the lake as Frodo and Sam disappeared into the darkness of the trees on the other side. 

Seeing the look on his friends face, he softly said; “You mean not to follow them.” 

Placing a gentle hand on her brother’s arm Sorcha said; “Frodo’s fate is no longer in our hands.” before her brother could reply.

“Then it has all been in vain.” Gimli cried. “The fellowship has failed.” 

A sad look crossed Ana’s face, and she placed a soft hand on the dwarf’s arm, watching as Sorcha moved towards a distraught looking Legolas. 

“Not while we remain true to each other.” Ana declared. 

Looks of resolution passed over all of their faces and Aragon nodded. After a moment his clear voice declared; “We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left.”

“Where is Maeve?” Gimli looked around realizing for the first time that she was not present. 

Appalled looks passed over the faces of Aragorn and Legolas as they looked to the sisters. 

“She was taken.” Ana said softly. “In the midst of the battle a hooded figure appeared and took her.” 

“I can’t feel her presence.” Sorcha said with shock. “I mean, I know she’s still alive, but I can’t feel her like we always have.” 

“She must have severed her bond with us when she realized what was happening.” Ana added. 

“Shall our fellowship be fractured further?” Gimli wailed. 

“No!” Ana and Sorcha cried together. 

“Like Frodo and Sam, Maeve’s fate is no longer in our hands.” Aragorn said sadly. 

“As difficult as it is, she can take care of herself. Merry and Pippin however need us.” Ana added. 

With a heavy sigh and a nod, Aragorn called out; “Leave all that can be spared behind.” he moved towards his belongings and re-sheathed his dagger. “We travel light. Let’s hunt some orc.” 

A look of delight passed between Gimli and Legolas, before the dwarf let out a grow and cried; “Yes!”

Laughing at the antics of their companions, Ana grabbed her kit and started to put it on only to have Sorcha take it. Without saying a word, Legolas took the bag and slung it over his shoulder to nestle beside his quiver. A moment later, Ana was hoisted onto her sisters back and the group was running through the trees after the Uruk-hai. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated about the length of this chapter, but couldn't bring myself to combine it with another. Enjoy.   
Also… I have no idea where the chapter titles for this story came from, but inspiration comes in many forms, I guess. (Check out the 1942 film ‘Casablanca’ for the reference - “We’ll always have Paris”.) A  
As always, please leave a review and/or check out my Pinterest page:   
https://www.pinterest.ca/whiterosefletch/the-stars/burning-stars-the-two-towers/


	2. Riders, Corpses and Trees, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always; please read, review and check out my Pinterest board: https://www.pinterest.ca/whiterosefletch/the-stars/burning-stars-the-two-towers/ 
> 
> **The chapter title was inspired by the song ‘Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My!’ from the 1939 film ‘The Wizard of Oz’.**

Minutes turned to hours, hours to days and nights. Before long, the group lost track of the time as they pursued the Uruk-hai in their quest to rescue Merry and Pippin. After a night and day of running, they stopped for a short rest. Sorcha pulled the lembas bread out of her bag and passed it around. After a few moments to catch their breath, Ana insisted on checking both Aragorn and Sorcha’s wounds. Satisfied with the state of Aragorn’s, she frowned when she found Sorcha’s to be bleeding. 

Seeing the red streak on her skin, Legolas scowled. “You should have said something brethil.” he said softly to Sorcha as Ana rebandaged her wound. 

She smiled and squeezed his hand. “I’m fine. I promise.”

“No you are not.” Aragon’s sudden voice caused the three of them to jump. “Come, Ana. I will carry you now so Sorcha can rest.” 

“Wait. You will all be collapsing from exhaustion soon. There was a reason I put Galipë into your water pouches. Please take a moment to drink, you’ll find you have more strength once you do.” 

Exchanging a sceptical look, the four of them each took a swig of water and found that it did exactly what Ana said it would. With the heaviness of their quest partially lifted, the group stood and ran off. 

Hours later, Sorcha ran ahead of the group to a large outcropping of rocks. Crouching in the soft grass, she felt the earth tremble under the weight of the creatures as they ran. Dropping to the ground, she laid her head against the rock and closed her eyes, sending out a wave of power as she did. As she listened to the earth tremble, the echo in the earth quickened. With a sigh, she jumped to her feet and looked behind her. Seeing Aragorn had caught up with her, she called out; “Their pace has quickened.” 

“They must have caught our scent.” Aragorn called back as he hurried his pace to join her on the rock. 

“Tá tú ceart go leor? {You alright?}” She asked Ana, who was wincing with each step Aragorn took. 

Scowling at her sister, Ana hissed; “Sainiú ceart go leor. {Define alright.}” 

Sending her sister an apologetic look, she looked back towards Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn turned to look behind him and the three of them yelled; “Hurry!”. 

Legolas paused a few yards behind them to look for Gimli. Seeing the dwarf struggle to climb the rocks, he called out; “Come on Gimli!” 

Sorcha waited for the dwarf as the other two ran past her. “What’s the matter Gimli?” she asked when he finally got to the top of the rock. 

“Three days and nights pursuit. Little food or rest. No sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell.” he grumbled as he shuffled past her. 

Laughing, Sorcha skipped over to the dwarf and tapped his shoulder. “Well then my friend, we’d best pause for a moment. It wouldn’t do to have you collapse from exhaustion.” 

Gimli growled and opened his mouth to make a comment before snapping it shut and running off. Laughter followed him as Sorcha watched the dwarf, keeping pace with him as they ran. 

A short while later, she saw a lone tree standing watch over the land and an idea came to her. With a grin, she called out; “Hey Ana! I spy with my little eye, something that is tall.” [1]

Legolas and Aragorn skidded to a halt and turned to look at Sorcha, confusion on their faces. Ana meanwhile started to laugh. 

“Tall?” she said, craning around to look at the objects around them. “Is it a boulder?” 

“Nope.” Sorcha said and jogged past the still confused men. 

“Come on boys. We’ve no time to stand around like great oaks looking at the sky. We’ve got Uruks to catch.” 

Ana poked Aragorn on the shoulder. “Let’s go.” 

“What is she talking about? What does Sorcha spy?” He took a tentative step forward as he asked. 

“It’s a game. Something to pass the time as we, well you, run.” Ana explained. “So, lets go.” 

Aragorn nodded and resumed running. 

“Is it living?” Ana asked her sister after a few moments. 

“Yes.” 

“Can we still see it?” 

Sorcha glanced to her left and saw that the tree was still visible. “Yes.” 

“Is it that spindly tree?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes!” Sorcha laughed as she ran. 

Despite the darkness of their task, a small amount of joy was found with the game, and soon the group found that the rest of the day passed quickly. 

Hours later Aragorn dropped to his knees on the path, and picked something up, handing it to Ana. As Legolas caught up he spoke; “Not idly to the leaves of Lorien fall.” Seeing the pin in Ana’s hand, the elf remarked; “They may yet be alive.” 

Ana clasped the pin in her fist and scowled at the elf from her place on Aragorn’s back. “They are! Saruman wants them alive because he thinks they have the Ring.” 

“Then we’d best hurry, for if they discover they don’t-” Aragon’s voice trailed away. “Hold tight Ana.” With a quick jump, he was off running again. 

With a crash Gimli rolled from the rock down to the path and Sorcha jumped after him. Pulling the dwarf to his feet, the two took off after the others. 

“They’re less than a day ahead of us. Come on Gimli.” she said seeing the new signs of the Uruk-hai on the ground. 

“Come Gimli! Sorcha! We’re gaining on them!” Legolas’ voice echoed through the air. 

“They run as if the very whips of their master were behind them.” Ana noted, her voice jolting with every step Aragon took. 

“I’m wasted on cross country. We dwarves are natural sprinters.” Gimli huffed to Sorcha. 

“Is that so?” she asked grinning. 

Gimli nodded his head earnestly. “Very dangerous over short distances.” 

Reaching the top of a large rock formation, Sorcha and Gimli found Legolas, Aragorn and Ana staring out at a large open space. 

“Rohan.” Ana whispered. 

“Home of the horse-lords.” Sorcha added. 

“There’s something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us.” Aragorn scowled 

Legolas meanwhile ran ahead and stared out into the large expanse of plains to the trail of dust the uruks left. 

“Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?” Aragorn called out. 

“The Uruks turned northeast. They’re taking the hobbits to Isengard!” 

“Saruman.” Aragorn swore. 

Looking at her sister, Ana sent Sorcha an unimpressed look. “I said that already.” 

* * *

A red dawn the next morning caused panic to fill Ana’s heart. “A red sun rises.” she whispered. “Oh, please still be alive.” 

Legolas paused in his running to stop and look at the sky. “A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night.” he said softly. 

Following Aragorn, they slowed their pace as he and Sorcha stopped to check the ground for signs of the uruks. A tremble beneath her hand caused her to drop and listen to the earth. Sitting up, she called out; “Riders are coming.” 

Crouching down, Aragorn let Ana slip from his back to stand beside her sister. 

“There.” Legolas exclaimed, pointing in the distance. 

The group sat at the crest of the hill and waited for the riders to get closer. As they began to ride by the base of the hill, Aragorn looked at Sorcha. 

“Sorcha, perhaps you-” he started to say.

“No. We are not staying here. We have nothing to fear from them.” she scowled before standing and walking a few paces down the hill. .

With a sigh, Aragorn nodded his consent and the five of them walked down the hill after her. Aragorn calling out as they did; “Riders of Rohan! What new from the mark?” 

The company turned around at the guidance of their leader and soon the remaining fellowship members were completely surrounded, the sharp tip of spears pointed at them. 

“Well, this is familiar.” Ana said softly. 

“Getting pointy things shoved in our faces when we enter new lands is starting to become a habit.” Sorcha answered back. 

“Who are you and what business brings an Elf, two rangers and two dwarves to the Riddermark?” a voice called out. The rider speaking pushed through the line and continued; “Speak quickly!”

“Dwarf? He thinks I’m a dwarf?” Ana hissed. 

Standing as tall as he could Gimli proudly said; “Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine.” 

“Gimli!” Sorcha cried, reaching out and tugging on his beard, hard. 

“Ouch.” he hissed.

The rider handed off his spear as he stared down the dwarf, jumping from his horse to move closer to their group. Without taking his eyes from Gimli he sneered and said; “I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground.” 

Ana and Sorcha made exasperated noises and looked at each other. “Troglodytes.” they said in unison. 

Legolas at the same moment pulled an arrow from his quiver and notched his bow, pointing it at the rider, he declared; “You would die before your stroke fell.”

The spears all moved as one, closer to the group and the girls started to snicker. Reaching for his arm, Sorcha gently pulled on it, causing the elf to release the tension. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he slowly lowered his bow and Gimli let out a heavy breath.

“Forgive my companions my lord. When you hear our tale, you will understand our actions. Will you listen to our tale before you strike us down?” Sorcha spoke as she stared at the rider. 

He looked at her, and Sorcha saw in his eyes the second he realized she was a woman. 

“Forgive me, lady. I am Éomer son of Éomund, third marshal of the Riddermark.” he said with a slight bow.

Stepping in front of her, Aragorn introduced himself and then the others; 

“I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this Sorcha daughter of Gilraen, Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas Thranduilson of the Woodland Realm and Ana Underhill of the Shire.” 

“We are friends of Rohan.” Ana pipped up with a smile.

“And of Théoden your king.” Aragorn continued with a slight nod.

The rider let out a weary sigh and removed his helmet. “Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin.” He paused as the spears were lowered before speaking again; “Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished.” 

“Go maith, cac. {well, shit.}” Sorcha said.

“Is maith a fhios go bhfanfadh roinnt rudaí mar an gcéanna. {Good to know some things remained the same.}” Ana added as she looked at her sister. 

“The white wizard is cunning.” The rider said as he stared at Aragorn. “He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked.” As he spoke he stared Aragorn, Legolas, then Gimli in the eye before turning to look at Sorcha and Ana. “And everywhere his spies slip past our nets.” 

“We are no spies.” Aragorn’s clear voice broke the tension. “We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain.” 

“They’ve taken two of our friends captive.” Sorcha added. 

Looking between Sorcha and Aragorn, he said; “The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night.”

“But there were two hobbit!” Gimli cried. “Did you see two hobbits with them?” 

“They would be small.” Sorcha said sharply. 

“Only children to your eyes.” Aragorn added.

A sad look crossed the riders face. “We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them.” he pointed to a mass of smoke to the south as he spoke. 

“Dead?” Gimli asked. 

“No.” Sorcha whispered. 

“Ní féidir leo a bheith! {They can’t be!}” Ana insisted. 

The rider nodded his head and softly said; “I am sorry.” 

Looking at each other, Sorcha and Ana closed off their minds to everything around them but each other and a silent conversation started; 

_ “I know we were expecting this, but they can’t be dead can they?” Sorcha asked. _

_ “No. They have to be alive.” Ana insisted _

_ “Fangorn.” Sorcha said. _

_ Ana nodded. “We need to get over there, to meet Gandalf at the least.” _

_ “Right! What do we tell them?? You know we can’t give up what we know-” _

_ “I know. Oh look, Aragorn is staring at us” _

Coming back to themselves, they found the group looking at them strangely, Aragorn and Legolas holding the reins of three horses. 

“What?” Sorcha asked.

Shaking his head, Aragorn looked back to the rider as he continued speaking. 

“Look for your friends. But to not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands.” 

They stood watching as he leaned forward and his horse started to move. His call of “We ride north!” echoed over the plain. 

“Slán Éomer. Go dtiocfaidh muid le chéile arís. {Farewell Éomer. Till we meet again.}” Sorcha said as they watched the riders disappear from sight. 

Whirling on his sister, Aragorn glared at Sorcha. “We must be cautious! You know this, and you act this way! You are careless in the tongue you speak! Why? What do you know” he hissed anger and pain filling his voice. 

“You forget brother, I know many things.” she replied gently. A sad look on her face, she pointedly ignored his anger. Turning, she took the reins from one of the horses and handed them to Ana. After whispering a few words to the horse, it crouched down, and Ana scrambled onto its back. 

“Come on Gimli.” Ana said to the Dwarf. “I won’t let you fall.” 

After helping the dwarf onto the horse, Sorcha stepped back and the animal stood. She watched for a heartbeat as Ana tapped the horse with her heels and it took off at a trot, the hobbit and dwarf firmly on its back. Swinging up onto the white horse, Sorcha looked down at her brother and Legolas. “Coming?” 

Her question broke them out of their revere and Aragorn swung himself up onto the back of the other horse. Without a word, he urged the animal around and took off after Gimli and Ana. 

“Sorcha -” Legolas started to speak. 

“Its fine.” Sorcha cut him off with a sigh. “Or at least it will be.” she added softly. Looking down at him from atop the horse, she held out her hand. “Come on, we’d better catch up with them, or they’re bound to do something stupid.” 

The elf smiled slightly and grasped her offered hand. He nimbly swung himself up onto the horse behind her and a second later they were racing after their companions. 

A few moments later, they arrived at the smouldering mound of bodies. Ana and Gimli had already dismounted and were walking towards it. Jumping from their horse, Sorcha and Legolas took a step towards the mound just as the wind shifted. 

“Sin céim. {That’s rank.}” Sorcha said, with a gag. 

Ana looked over at her sister, slightly green in the face and nodded. “Is féidir leat sin a rá arís. is é an ceann is mó- {you can say that again. it's the most-} Gimli! What are you doing?” Ana cried as she watched the dwarf rummage his ax through the bodies. 

“Oh, Gimli sin comhlán! {Oh, Gimli that’s gross!}” Sorcha added as she turned to see what Ana was looking at. 

The dwarf turned around to face them with a look of sorrow on his face. “It’s one of their wee belts.” He said softly, holding it out. Legolas closed his eyes and began to say a lament to the hobbits, while Aragorn kicked a helmet and fell to his knees. Seeing the pain on her companions faces, Ana walked over to Sorcha and whispered; “An féidir linn a insint dóibh anois?{Can we tell them now?}” 

Sorcha looked at Ana and shook her head, no. Motioning for her to follow, the two started down the field towards the trees, stopping just past Aragorn. Looking down at the ground, Sorcha crouched and brushed some grass away from an indent in the soil. 

“A hobbit lay here.” she said. “And the other.” Her eyes travelled over the marks in the earth, and she jolted to her feet. “Aragorn, come look at this.” she called. 

He stood and came over, looking at the ground where she pointed. Following a line in the dirt and grass, Aragorn spoke softly; “They crawled.” 

As one, their tracking abilities came out and the siblings started to follow the path left by the hobbits. 

“Their hands were bound.” Sorcha pointed out. 

“Their bonds were cut!” Aragorn added, holding up a piece of frayed rope. 

“They ran over here!” Sorcha called out from a few yards away. 

“They were followed.” Aragorn sneered. 

Picking up speed, the siblings ran across the clearing towards the trees; Ana, Legolas and Gimli close behind. 

“The tracks lead away from the battle.” Aragorn said loudly, hope creeping into his voice. He slid to a stop at the edge of the treeline and took a step back. “And into Fangorn forest.” 

“Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?” Gimli asked.

“The same one that’s going to drive us.” Sorcha said taking a step into the trees. 

Without waiting, both her and Ana disappeared into the woods, quickly followed by Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. 

* * *

Following the tracks, Merry and Pippin left, Sorcha lead the group into the forest. Stopping suddenly, she crouched down and rand her hand along an impression in the dirt. Aragorn took a step towards her and examined the impression; “These are strange tracks.” said as Sorcha stood. 

“Féasógcrann? {Treebeard?}” Ana asked Sorcha looked over her shoulder at her sister and winked, before walking further into the trees. 

Ana watched with horror as Gimli reached out and swiped a gelatinous substance from a leaf and put into his mouth. 

“Gimli, no! That’s-” she cried.

“Orc blood.” they said together as the dwarf spat the offending stuff away. 

Walking slowly after the others, Ana watched as Gimli waved his hand around. “The air is so close in here.” he said.

“This forest is old.” Ana told him. 

Looking back at her, Legolas nodded before turning again to look out into the depths of the trees. “Very old.” he murmured.

“Full of memory.” Sorcha interrupted. 

“And anger.” he finished. 

A sudden sound and movement in the leaves caused them all to look around on edge. “The trees are speaking to each other!” Legolas exclaimed. 

Looking around, Sorcha saw Gimli was waving his ax around and smiled. 

“Gimli, lower your ax.” she hissed at him. 

“They have feelings my friend.” Legolas explained. 

“The elves began it.” Ana interrupted, placing a gentle hand on the dwarf’s arm. 

“The waking of the trees, teaching them to speak.” Legolas had a look of awe on his face as he spoke. 

Gimli looked at Ana dumbfounded. “Talking trees. And what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?”

The sisters laughed and pulled the dwarf along, deeper into the forest. 

A short while later, Sorcha took a slight step back, and nodded to Ana. The two subtly slowed their pace until they were at the back of the group. A heartbeat later, Legolas ran ahead and called out to Aragorn. The girls watched as they spoke softly and then smiled at each other when Legolas’ voice filled the air as he nodded his head to the right.

“The white wizard approaches.” 

“We must be quick, or he will put a spell on us.” Aragorn whispered just loud enough to be heard.

A heartbeat later, the sisters watched as the males of their group whirled around with their weapons drawn. 

“No!” “Wait!” They halfheartedly called out as a great light filled the forest. They glanced at each other, grinning as Aragorn and Gimli dropped their weapons with a cry, while Legolas’ arrow shattered into a million pieces midair. 

An ethereal voice came from the light and the sisters took a single step forward. 

“You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits. They came through here the day before yesterday and met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you? Do you wish to know where they have gone?” 

“Who are you?” Aragron cried. “Show yourself!”

As suddenly as it began, the light disappeared, revealing the white wizard. Ana and Sorcha let out a woop and ran full bore into him, nearly knocking him over.

“Gandalf!” Ana cried; happy tears streaming down her face and she buried her head into his sleeve. 

Releasing the wizard, Sorcha stepped back and grinned as wide as she could. 

“It’s about time you showed up you crazy old man. We’ve been waiting.” she told him. “A lot has happened in your absence.” 

“You knew?” Aragorn’s voice washed over them

Three pairs of eyes stared at three shocked faces, as the reality of the situation settled over the group. 

“You knew, and said nothing?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] My lovely reference to the underrated film - Brother Bear.
> 
> Hey oh! As you can tell this chapter ran away with me. I started and couldn't stop, especially once I tried to tie in stuff from the book. Hope you enjoyed it!!


	3. Never Say 'Sorry'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter was inspired by the classic 1970 film ‘Love Story’. The quote is: “Love - Love means never having to say you’re sorry.”

A pained look crossed Sorcha’s face as she stared at her brother. The anger she saw there, sent a chill through her and she took a half-step back towards Gandalf. Looking at the wizard, Legolas’ voice broke through the tension-filled air.

“You fell.” he murmured, awe filling his voice.

Ana and Sorcha sighed and started to sit on the ground at Gandalf’s feet, waiting for him to explain. Seeing what they were doing, the wizard grabbed an arm of each girl and motioned for them to start walking. 

“We have much to discuss my friends, but this is not the place for it.” Without waiting, Gandalf lead them through the forest, a heavy silence fell over the group as they walked. When they were nearly out of the forest, Gimli stopped and called out; 

“What about the hobbits? Have we run all this way for nothing. Surely we’re not going to leave them in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-” the trees around them started to groan and he paused in his rant. “I mean, charming, very charming forest.” He finished, quickly hurrying to catch up with the others. 

“Merry and Pippin are quite safe.” Ana said, sending a forlorn look back the way they’d come. 

“In fact they are far safer than we are about to be.” Sorcha said from her place beside Gandalf. 

“Indeed.” Gandalf said, turning to face them. “It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains.” 

Despite the emotions still coursing through him, Aragron leaned towards the wizard with a smile and placed his hand on Gandalf’s arm. “In one thing, my friend you have not changed.” 

A look of confusion filled the wizards face and he looked to Aragorn for an answer. 

“You still speak in riddles.” Aragorn, Sorcha and Ana all said at the same time.

Gandalf laughed slightly and nodded his head before looking back into the forest. “A thing is going to happen that has not happened since the elder days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong.” 

Turning with a flourish, Gandalf continued walking towards the edge of the forest and out into the fading sunlight. 

When they stepped blinking into the sun, Ana and Gimli both let out happy sighs to be gone from the dark of the forest. 

“Well Gandalf. What now?” Sorcha asked, looking at the wizard. 

“One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed.” 

“Edoras!” Gimli cried. “That is no short distance.” 

“Nope, but I bet we’ll have some help.” Sorcha said, looking from Gimli back to Gandalf. 

The wizard nodded his head and let out a clear crisp whistle. The sound filled the air and echoed over the hills until a heartbeat later, a beautiful white stallion appeared on the horizon. 

Legolas gasped and looked at Sorcha. “That is one of the mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell.” 

She smiled and turned to watch the horse gallop over. “Shadowfax.” she said and bowed her head as the horse slowed to a stop in front of Gandalf. 

“He is the lord of all horses.” Gandalf said to none of them in particular. “And has been my friend through many dangers.” 

Without turning to face them, Gandalf swung himself up onto Shadowfax’s back and the great horse let out a loud whiny. The sound echoed over the hills the same way Gandalf’s whistle had and a moment later, four more horses appeared on the horizon. 

“Brennil.” Sorcha cried, running towards one of them as they got closer. “How are you here my friend?” she asked, running her hand along the mare’s nose. 

“The daughters of kings. You choose your companions well young Sorcha.” Gandalf said. 

Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Ana meanwhile mounted the horses Éomer had given into their care. Seeing her companions were waiting for her, Sorcha smiled and Brennil whinied impatiently. A heartbeat later, she reached up and pulled herself onto Brennil’s back. Without waiting, the two of them shot off across the plain. 

* * *

Their company stopped at a large rock formation when the sun began to set, and Aragorn went hunting. He returned a short while later with two small rabbits, which were silently prepared and eaten. Once they were finished, Legolas looked at Gandalf and asked him what had happened since they watched him fall. 

“I fell through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a lifeage of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again.” He paused and slowly looked over each of his companions. “I’ve been sent back, until my task is done.” 

“What of Saruman?” Aragorn asked. 

“I am Saruman.” the wizard declared. “Or Saruman, and he should have been.”he added after a pause.

“So, what do we call you now Mithrandir?” Legolas asked. 

The wizard contemplated the question and smiled slightly. “I am Gandalf the white.” 

“And you come back to us at the turn of the tide.” Sorcha said scowling. With a sad sigh, she turned from her companions and stared out into the dark. 

“Gandalf.” Ana said, catching the wizards attention. “We hear things are not well in Edoras.” 

“It goes ill with the king.” Aragorn added. 

“It will not be easily cured.” Gandalf said before standing. “Rest while you can. For tomorrow we enter the wolves den.” He turned and walked to the edge of the hill, the rock formation rested in. 

After a few moments of silence, Sorcha stood and walked over to stand beside the wizard. Gimli and Ana looked at each other and yawning at the same time they smiled. Moving from they fire so they were sitting side by side against the rock, they pulled their cloaks tight around themselves and were soon sound asleep. 

“Al-losta, mellyn. {Sleep well, friends.} ” Legolas said as he watched over the two of them, before turning to look at Aragorn. “Na baw band uin rûth. Pentro a Sorcha.  {Don’t be a prisoner to your anger. Talk with Sorcha.} ” Without waiting for his friend to answer, Legolas stood and walked over to the large rock, sitting down beside a snoring Gimli. 

  
  


“He died defending Merry and Pippin.” Sorcha’s soft voice replied to Gandalf’s question concerning the Steward’s son. “We still don’t know where Maeve was taken and neither Ana nor I can feel her anymore. We know she’s still alive, but beyond that, nothing.”

“These are dark times my dear. I do not think we have seen the last of your sister.” 

“My heart tells me she has a role yet to play but” she paused to look back at the fire where Aragorn and Legolas sat. “My heart is so full of pain, I am worried I can’t trust it anymore.” 

Looking back at Gandalf, she sighed sadly and wiped away the tears that had fallen as she spoke. Gandalf was interrupted from answering by soft footsteps. They turned to see Aragorn approaching and the wizard smiled softly. He reached out and patted Sorcha’s shoulder before walking back to the fire. 

“I never wanted to be the cause of your tears sister.” Aragorn said, watching Sorcha wipe her face. 

“And I never wanted you to be angry at me, yet here we are.” she said sadly. 

The siblings sat at the edge of the hill, their feet hanging from the outcropping and stared out into the darkness. After a few moments of silence, Sorcha spoke; 

“I am sorry Aragorn. I never meant to hurt you, but you have to understand that Ana, Maeve and I know things we can’t speak about. Do you know how hard it was to be a part of this quest? To know about Moria, and the darkness there. To watch the suffering our friends went through and do nothing about it. To watch Boromir die? We decided back in Rivendell that we would let events happen as they would, but once we were on our journey-” she paused, tears falling again. “I couldn’t let him die. I-I tried to save him, but it was all in vain.” 

Aragorn slowly reached his arm around her and pulled Sorcha to his side. The moment his arm was around her, she started to sob anew. 

“I look at you and forget that you have lived two lives.” He ran his hand up and down her arm as she cried. “I am sorry muinthel  {sister} .” 

“So am I.” Sorcha replied, pulling away slightly to wipe her tears. 

Leaning into each other, the siblings stared out at the sky, and the faint glow that sat on the horizon. 

“The veiled shadow in the east begins to take shape.” Sorcha said softly.

“Sauron will suffer no rival” Gandalf’s voice startled the siblings. 

Turning to look up at the wizard standing behind them, they scrambled to their feet. 

“From the summit of Barad-dûr his eye watches ceaselessly.” Gandalf continued.

“But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear.” Sorcha said softly 

“Not indeed.” Looking the siblings over, Gandalf stared past them into the night. “Doubt ever gnaws at him.” With a quick flick, he turned his head to stare at Aragorn. “Rumour has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives. He fears you Aragorn.” 

“He fears what you will become. As he should.” Sorcha said firmly. 

“And so he will strike hard and fast at the world of men.” Gandalf continued nodding his head. “He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan.” 

“War is coming. Rohan must defend itself.” Aragorn said wearily. 

“And therein lies our first challenge.” Sorcha said looking from her brother to the wizard. 

“For Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king’s mind is enslaved. It’s an old trick of Saruman’s. His hold over king Théoden is very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose” Gandalf explained. 

“But for all their ‘cunning’,” Sorcha raised her hands and made air quotes as she spoke. “We have an advantage. The Ring remains hidden.” 

“That we would seek to destroy it has not entered their darkest dreams.” Gandalf smiled slightly.

“And so, the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor. In the hands of a hobbit.” Sorcha smiled and looked over at her sleeping sister. 

Gandalf nodded. “And each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest.” 

Looking at Aragorn, Gandalf watched a pained look cross the man’s face. “Do not regret your decision to leave him.” Gandalf said softly, catching Aragorn’s gaze. “Frodo must finish this task alone.” 

Sorcha let out a sound that was a cross between a huff and a laugh. Smiling, she looked from Gandalf to Aragorn. “You’d best tell him.” she said before walking away. 

Gandalf watched in confusion as Sorcha left, then looked to Aragorn. 

“He’s not alone.” Aragorn explained. “Sam went with him.” 

Gandalf’s face lit up with a smile. “Did he? Did he, indeed? Good. Yes, very good.” 


	4. Wait and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
This chapter contains descriptions of torture and the use of ‘dark magic’. Read with caution, or to avoid don’t read the italic font. Also, references of being prisoner, please read with caution.

A soft warm light shining on her face cause Maeve to slowly open her eyes and look around. Confusion filled her face as her surroundings registered with her brain. 

“And so we find ourselves here again my friend.” Nêlêl’s voice said from beside Maeve. 

Sitting up slowly, she looked around and found she was sitting again on the glass sky/sea. The sun was just rising, lighting the ground and air with a soft glow. 

“How?” Maeve’s voice was scratchy and painful as she spoke. 

“The mind is powerful dear Maeve. I am sorry that my actions have caused you such pain. Curumo has turned away from all that he was tasked with, and fallen into darkness.” Nêlêl said sadly. 

“Curumo?” 

“You know him as Saruman.” 

A sudden wave of memory washed over Maeve, leaving her crying and gasping for air. 

_ The cold was the first thing that registered on Maeve’s mind. The cold and the screams filling the rancid air. With a gasp, she tried to sit up, only to discover she was chained to a large table. Trying to call on her powers, sent a wave of nausea through her and she had to stop. Moving her head, she found dark red bracelets around her wrists. The pain coursing through her seemed to radiate from them. _

_ “And so she wakes. Welcome my dear.” an oily voice flowed over Maeve. _

_ Glancing towards the sound of the voice, she found only darkness. A second later, the table she was chained to moved and began to rise until she was suspended at a 45 degree angle. From the darkness, a man stepped into the hazy light in front of her. _

_ “Saurman.” Maeve said with a sneer. _

_ “Nêlêl. The last of your kind. You have failed. I give you this one chance to tell me what you know before I rip it from your mind.” As he spoke, he took a step towards her and Maeve saw a red mark on his face, just above his left eye. _

_ “For one who claims to be wise, you are very foolish. And weak it would appear, or am I wrong and you still have a firm hold over Rohan.” She smiled and started to laugh at the look of surprise that appeared on the wizards face. “You know so much and so little at the same time Istar. I do not fear you.” _

_ A grim sneer came over the wizards face and he raised his staff until it was level with her chest. “You will.” he said. _

_ His words were the only warning she received before a sharp jolt of power rammed into her tearing a scream from her throat. _

“Hush now Maeve. You are safe.” Nêlêl’s voice flowed over her and chased away the memory. 

“But I’m not. Or at least my body isn’t.” Maeve looked at the valar and found the truth in her eyes. 

“Curumo holds you prisoner with powers not his own.” 

“My mind has created a safe place. And you are here. How?” 

“I am a part of you now. My power flows through you, and he will do all he can to take it from you. You must be ready.” 

Maeve stood and looked out at the rising sun. “Ready. Ready for what?” 

She turned around to look at Nêlêl, only to find the valar had vanished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title inspiration is ‘The Count of Monte Cristo’ by Alexandre Dumas.  
“All human wisdom is contained in these two words - wait and hope.”


	5. No Escape From Reality

Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld appeared on the horizon as the group rode across the plains. The five horses and their riders slowed to a trot as they approached the gate and Gandalf turned to look at each of them. 

“The people of this land are hard. From the way they survive to the rules they live by.” He paused and looked at Sorch, Ana and Gimli before continuing. “Guard your tongue here. For our enemy has ears everywhere.”

Without explaining further, he nudged Shadowfax forward and spoke in a low voice to the guard at the gate. Watching from her place atop Brennil, Sorcha looked around at the great wood walls, her attention caught sight of a banner flapping in the wind. As she watched, it tore from it’s post and sailed to the ground. A feeling of dread settled over her as she watched the fallen banner catch on shrubs and the stallion embroidered on it seemed to try and escape an unseen force. Blinking when she heard her name called, she looked from the banner back to her companions; seeing they were already riding through the gate. 

Halfway up the hill towards the Hall of Meduseld, Gimli’s voice broke through her thoughts and she felt a grim expression fill her face. 

“You’d find more cheer in a graveyard.” the dwarf noted as they rode up the hill.

“The pain and sadness is as thick as the air. As if we’ve ridden into a cloud of it, never to leave.” Ana’s soft voice answered. From her place behind Gimli, she turned to look behind her at Sorcha. 

“Réidh chun aghaidh a thabhairt ar nathair?  {Ready to face a snake?} ” she asked once she had her sisters attention. 

Sorcha frowned and slipped from Brennil’s back, running her hand comfortingly along the mare’s neck. 

“Déanann nathracha buataisí deasa.  {Snake’s make nice boots.} ” Sorcha replied, looking up the stone steps at the golden hall. “Níl a fhios agam an mbeidh mé in ann ligean dó éirí as.

{I don’t know if I’ll be able to let him get away.} ?” She said softly. 

Walking over to her sister, Ana grasped her hand. 

“Cad a bheidh, a bheidh.  {What will be, will be.} ” Ana said sadly. 

“I know. I just don’t like it.” Sorcha answered shortly before two started walking up the stairs. 

Halfway up, Sorcha slipped past Legolas and Aragorn to gently grasp Gandalf’s arm. He turned suddenly to look at her in confusion. 

“Perception versus reality. They are expecting the old Gandalf.” she said softly. 

Understanding dawned on the wizard’s face and he smiled. Immediately hunching over and leaning heavily into Sorcha, they two of them slowly trudged up the remaining steps. 

“I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed Gandalf Greyhame.” A voice caused Ana to look up, realizing they’d arrived at the top of the steps where a full guard waited. “By order of Gríma Wormtongue.” Ana looked sadly at the marshal, who seemed to struggle with the words he was being forced to speak. 

Letting out a sigh, Ana stepped forward and handed over her weapons. After a nod from Gandalf, the others quickly followed suit and quickly disarmed. After a moment, Gandalf smiled at the marshal, who let out a heavy sigh. 

“Your staff.” he simply explained looked at the object in question. 

A frown filled Gandalf’s face, and Sorcha spoke before he had a chance to say anything. 

“Surely you’d not part an old man from his walking stick. It was all we could do to climb the steps with the help of said stick.” 

The marshal looked at Sorcha, then Gandal and gave a quick nod of his head before leading the way into the hall. 

Seeing what they were doing, Legolas stepping in front of Gandalf on the opposite side from Sorcha and hid the staff with his body as they walked. Ana cringed seeing the withered form of the king and his slimy companion at the throne. 

“The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Théoden King.” Gandalf called out once they were halfway across the hall. 

“Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrowe?” The slow, raspy voice of the king answered. 

“A just question my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathlspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest.” the man in black stood from his place beside the king and walked towards them as he spoke. 

“Cinnte nathair.  {Definitely a snake.} ” Ana murmured, before taking a step away from Gimli towards one of the hall’s support pillars. Aragorn and Legolas watched her movement and subtly followed, leaving Gandalf and Sorcha in the center of their loose circle. 

“Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth.” Sorcha sneered, stepping away from Gandalf. 

“I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm.” Gandalf delaired, raising his staff from his side. 

Fear crossed the man’s face and he started to retreat. Calling out as he did so; “His staff! I told you to take the wizard’s staff!” 

With a quick movement, a group of men appeared from the shadows and tried to overtake the fellowship. Ana grabbed a large platter from a nearby table and as one of the men went by her, she stuck out her leg and tripped him, wacking him in the head as he fell. Sorcha meanwhile, took a step backwards, and followed behind Gandalf as he walked towards the throne. 

“Théoden son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows.” Gandalf declared as he walked closer to the king. “Harken to me!”

Ana meanwhile pulled one of her scalpels from her pouch and dropped to a crouch beside Gríma . Gimli’s foot on his chest caused the man to squirm and sputter. “I’d stay silent if I were you Gríma.” she said softly, placing the tip of her weapon near his throat. “You have much to answer for, and I have no qualms about making that happen.” He stilled, fear and hate mixed equally on his face. 

The chilling sound of Saruman’s voice coming from the king filled the hall as he laughed.

“You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey.” Saruman’s voice taunted from Théoden’s lips. 

Gandalf looked up at the king with a look that would have frozen a Balrog in place and Sorcha reached for his cloak. In one fluid moment, Gandalf reached out towards the walls and Sorcha pulled the grey fabric away. It pooled at her feet and she reached a hand towards the wizard, allowing her power to flow. 

“I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound!” Gandalf cried. In a fluid movement, he raised his staff and pointed it at the king. The power flowing through the air lit up the space where Gandalf stood, revealing himself and his new power for all to see. His small steps towards the king pinned the man to the back of his throne and Sorcha felt for the first time the power of the betraying wizard. With a grimace, she leaned away from Gandalf and cut off her power, exhaustion filling her the moment she did. Feeling her knees give out, Legolas caught her and pulled her to his side before she could fall to the floor. Nodding her thanks, she noticed from the corner of her eye that Éowyn had arrived and Aragorn was holding her back. 

“You did not kill me. You will not kill him! Begone!” Gandalf’s voice echoed out over the hall. 

One last jolt of power swept over the hall, causing Sorcha and Ana to gasp. Looking at each other for a second, they quickly looked back to Gandalf, who took a weary step away from the King, just as Éowyn ran up, catching the king in her arms.

Watching as the life flowed back to Théoden’s face, Sorcha smiled at the sound of awe inspired whispers that filled the hall. Without leaving Legolas’ side, she smiled as Théoden recognized Éowyn. 

“I know your face.” he whispered. Looking from the smiling face of his niece to the wizard. “Gandalf?” 

“Breathe the free air again my friend.” Gandalf replied. 

With a grimace, Théoden slowly stood, looking out at the people gathered in the hall. 

“Dark have been my dreams of late.” she said with a scowl. 

Ana watched with a huge grin on her face as Théoden grasped his sword, holding it out proudly, before staring down the length of it towards the man she and Gimli kept prone on the floor. A moment later, Gríma was picked up by two members of the King’s guard and bodily thrown from the hall. He flailed midair and went tumbling down the stairs, Théoden stalking after him, his sword in hand. 

Slipping from the group at the top of the stairs, Sorcha snuck along the shadows and slipped into the horse barn waiting. She’d barely slipped into the shadow near the door when hurried footsteps were heard and the door flung open. Waiting until after it banged against the wall and swung back, Sorcha slipped up behind Gríma and pulled the leaf shaped pin from her cloak. With a deft flick of her wrist, the hidden blade slid free and she reached for the back of the man’s collar. Snaking her arm under his neck, she used one knee to throw him off balance and placed her blade against his neck. 

“If it were up to me snake, you’d not leave this place alive. Death however is not mine to dole out, and so you shall live. But remember this; I have seen you Gríma and I know your fate. There is no escaping death.” 

With a shove, the man went flying and Sorcha vanished back into the shadows. 

* * *

“Pardon me miss, but master Gandalf asked me to wait for you to return.” a young woman[1] said as Sorcha slipped back into the hall. “If you’ll follow me, we have a room prepared for you. A bath and new clothes have been sent for aslo miss.” 

“Sorcha. Please, my name is Sorcha. What is yours?” 

She smiled shyly as they walked. “Lial, miss-Sorcha.” 

The arrived at a doorway a moment later and Lial opened it to reveal a large room. A large wooden tub sat near the roaring hearth with steam curling into the air. A small window on the opposite wall looked out towards the mountains, and a large bed sat beside it. A table was pushed against the wall under the window, and Sorcha noticed with a smile that all of her weapons were laid out there in a neat pile. 

“If you leave your dirty things on the other side of the door, I’ll see to it that they are taken care of.” Lial said after Sorcha walked into the room. “Also,” she pointed to a door to Sorcha’s left. “The Shireling is in the room next to yours.” Without waiting for a reply, Lial left, closing the door firmly behind her. The second it shut, the door adjoining Ana’s room opened and her sister peeked her head around the door. 

“There you are!” she cried and took a step towards her sister. “Is he still breathing?” she asked. 

Sorcha nodded and looked out the window on the far wall. “We need to talk about what we saw in the hall earlier, but first, that water is calling to me.” 

Ana laughed and nodded. “Mine is too. Whoever’s done first, knock on the door.” 

After they’d both scrubbed themselves raw, Sorcha knocked on the adjoining room door and slipped into Ana’s room. Smiling, she walked over to her cursing sister and snatched the brush from her hand.

“Sit.” she ordered, and began to gently brush the snarls from Ana’s hair. After a few moments of silence, Ana took a deep breath and sighed. 

“I saw Maeve.” she whispered. 

“So did I.” Sorcha said, sitting beside her sister, the brush in her lap. “She was chained up in a stone room.”

“Bleeding and unconscious.” Ana added. “What do we do?” she asked, tears falling down her face. 

“I don’t know, I hate feeling this helpless.” Sorcha said softly as she pulled Ana into an embrace. 

The sisters sat in silence until Ana’s stomach grumbled and they burst into a fit of laughter. Standing from the bed, they quickly crossed the room and opened the door to the hallway. “Begging your pardon miss, but the rest of your company is asking for you.” Lial said, as she dropped her hand from where it was suspended preparing to knock at the door. 

“Perfect timing.” Sorcha said, and they followed the girl down the hallway to the mail room where Aragorn, Leoglas and Gimli sat at a table piled high with food. 

“There’s our lassies.” Gimli said when he saw the girls. “Hurry up you two, we’re starved.” 

The girls laughed and quickly strode across the room; Ana sitting beside Gimli and Sorcha between Legolas and Aragorn across from them. Silence fell as the company ate, watching the movement around them. They’d just finished eating when Gandalf appeared. 

“Best get your rest tonight. There’s to be a funeral tomorrow.” Without saying anything else, the wizard turned and disappeared back down the hallway he’d come from. 

Looking at each other, they stood as one and headed down the hall to their rooms. Saying goodnight, Ana slipped into her room leaving the others in the hall. Gimli let out a heavy sigh and without a word walked around the corner to his room leaving Sorcha, Aragorn and Legolas alone. Silence fell over the trio for a moment before Aragorn sighed and pulled Sorcha into a quick embrace.

“Al-losta muinthel.  {Sleep well sister.} ” he whispered into her ear before placing a gentle kiss to her head and disappearing down the hall. After watching her brother disappear, she turned slightly to look at Legolas. 

“Walk with me awhile?” her soft voice asked. The only reply was a short nod before they started to walk down the dimly lit hall. A comfortable silence followed them and Sorcha soon found herself standing on an open walkway looking out across the city of Edoras. After standing in silence for an unknown amount of time, a cold wind blew from the mountains causing Sorcha to shiver. Legolas looked over at her and without saying a word, the two left the open walkway and returned to the warmth of the golden hall. Arriving at Sorcha’s door, he whispered a soft goodnight and disappeared from view. 

Tossing and turning, Sorcha was lying wide awake a few hours later when the soft sound of her door opening caused her to sit up in bed and reach for her dagger. 

“Can’t sleep either?” Ana’s voice called out in the dark. 

Relaxing, she set the dagger back in its place and sent a slight way of power towards the nearest candle. Light flared to life and Sorcha looked across the room at her sister. 

“No. You?” 

Ana shook her head and slowly walked across the room, climbing up onto the bed to sit beside her sister. 

“My mind is going a mile a minute, and I realized something. Maeve isn’t here, and we’re going to be going to Helm’s Deep soon. What do we do about Haldir?” 

“If he shows up.” Sorcha replied. 

Ana looked in confusion at her sister. “What do you mean, if?” 

“I’ve noticed a few things that have happened that line up with the books. I’m not sure the elves will come.” 

“If they don’t no worry. But if they do that still doesn't answer the question. Are we really going to sit here and let the man our sister loves die when we could prevent it?” 

Sorcha sighed and shook her head. “No. You’re right, we have to do something. I’m just worried that in the heat of battle-” Ana nodded, a grim look on her face. 

After a moment of silence, she said softly; “Seeing as neither of us can sleep, we may as well get dressed and go watch the sunrise.” She disappeared into her room, returning a moment later in a simple black dress, a bundle of fabric under her arm. 

“I know you hate dresses, but will you wear this? Lial brought it when I told her you don’t wear dresses.” 

Sorcha shook her head and climbed from her bed. “I don’t know why you think I don’t like dresses. I just don’t want to have to wear then all of the time.” 

She reached out and took the fabric from Ana, carefully unfolding it to reveal a pair of soft black pants, with a long-sleeved black blouse and a dark grey asymmetrical cloak. 

“It suits you more than a dress.” Ana noted after Sorcha had slipped into the clothing and pulled her now clean boots on. 

“I agree.” 

With a smile, the girls left their rooms and wandered the silent halls of the Meduseld. Finding themselves outside, they sisters stood looking out at the burial hills, and the people preparing to bury the prince. As they watched, dawn began to break and flood the plains with an ethereal light. Without saying anything, the sisters began to hum a sad tune, which quickly turned into their voices singing out the words. Echoing over Edoras, and all those who heard stopped to listen to the lament. 

_ Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling _

_ From glen to glen, and down the mountain side. _

_ The summer's gone, and all the roses falling, _

_ It's you, it's you must go and I must bide. _

_ But come ye back when summer's in the meadow, _

_ Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow, _

_ It's I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow, _

_ Oh, Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so! _

_ But when ye come, and all the flowers are dying, _

_ If I am dead, as dead I well may be, _

_ You'll come and find the place where I am lying, _

_ And kneel and say an Ave there for me. _

_ And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me, _

_ And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be, _

_ For you will bend and tell me that you love me, _

_ And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me! [2]  _

“A lament for my cousin?” Éowyn’s voice said from behind them. 

Turning the sisters looked at the tear stained face of the lady and nodded. 

“You do him a great honor. Thank you.” Éowyn said before turning and walking away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspiration; Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen  
[1] Lial (the image I have in my head of what she looks like can be found on Pinterest.  
[2] Danny Boy - Celtic Women


	6. Strength form Brokenness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Inspiration:  
“The world breaks everyone and afterward many are strong at the broken places.”  
― Ernest Hemingway, A Farewell to Arms

The last echoes of Éowyn’s voice floated over the mourners, until one by one they left; like leaves blown away on the wind, leaving Gandalf and the king alone. 

“Come on lassies. Let’s find some food.” Gimli said as he walked up the hill towards Meduseld, sandwiched between Sorcha and Ana. 

“Do you think of nothing but your stomach?” Ana asked with a smile. 

The dwarf paused for a moment and looked at her. “No.” 

Laughter followed them up the hill, as Gimli listed all the things he thought about and Sorcha stopped and watched them go, Aragorn and Legolas following behind. 

“I’ll be along in a minute, I’m going to check in on Brennil.” she called out, slipping away before her friends could reply. 

By the time she arrived at the stables, tears were flowing freely down her face and she was having difficulty breathing. Finding the large barn empty of stable hands, she slipped into the stall where Brennil stood and threw her arms around the mare’s neck, sobbing the moment she touched the horse. A short while later, soft nicker from Brennil allerted Sorcha to the fact that they were not alone. Lifting her head slowly, she looked up and watched Legolas approach. Still sobbing, she felt a sudden nudge on her arm and Brennil pushed her from the stall towards the elf. She opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by the actions of her companion. In one swift move, Legolas crossed the remaining space between them and reached for her hand, pulling her to him and enveloping her in his arms. As her tears slowed, Legolas gently pulled her towards a bench near the far wall of the stable. Guiding her to sit, he knelt in front of her, holding both of her hands in his and staring up at her. 

“You’re kneeling in the dirt and probably other things.” Sorcha said once the tears slowed enough for her to speak. 

A smile lit up Legolas’ face and he rose to join her on the bench, still holding her hands.

“Thank you, and I’m sorry. I haven’t had a panic attack like that since I was a child.” She turned to look at him. “I can’t explain it, it’s like the emotions build up in me until I can’t hold them in anymore and then they flood out of me in a torrent. Then I usually end up in a catatonic state trying to breathe. I guess I have you and Brennil to thank for the fact that I am coherent.” 

“I hope you know by now you can trust me with anything. I would give my life defending yours.” 

“I know. That’s the problem. My head if full to overflowing with all the things I know, many of which I want to tell you about and I can’t. To make matters worse, I’ve tried changing things and it seems to have no effect. I’m beginning to hate this ‘gift’ the valar gave me. What good is knowing about the future if it means I can’t do anything to help those I love.” She paused in her rant long enough to stand and start pacing in front of Legolas. 

“Which is another thing. Over the past months, I’ve watched Aragorn mourn for Arwen, when there are things I know that would bring him comfort. Do I tell him? No! To make matters worse, I’ve had to watch Merry and Ana’s blooming courtship, and you!” She cried pointing at the elf. “There have been multiple times over the past months that I’ve watched you start to tell me something only to pull away at the last moment. If it had been me before all of this knowledge was put into my head, I don’t think I’d have even seen the signs for what they were. But now, I realize that I’ve been pining after you for as long as I can remember, knowing that we could never be together because of my mortality, which isn’t an issue now, yet you keep pulling away. And now you’re looking at me like I’ve sprouted another head. Forgive me. Forget I said anything.” She turned and took a single step away from him only to be stopped by a hand on her elbow. 

“Not an issue?” Legolas’ soft voice moved the hair that hung over her ear as he spoke. 

“Because of my connection to Ana and Maeve, plus my powers, I’m not mortal anymore. Or at least, I won’t age.” Sorcha replied; just loud enough to be heard. 

The grip on her elbow tightened almost imperceptibly and she found herself being spun around. Before her brain could register what was happening, Legolas was kissing her. Shock filled her, and for a split second every synapse in her brain shorted out  [1] before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Breaking apart long enough to breathe, Sorcha smiled and rested her head on Legolas’ chest. 

“Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.”  [2]  she whispered with a smile on her face.

They stood there, arms wrapped around each other in the silence of the barn until a soft laugh caught their attention. Pulling apart, they turned to look towards the sound and found Ana standing just inside the door. 

“About bloody time.” she said grinning. “Oh! And Aragorn is looking for you.” she said before turning and disappearing. 

Sorcha smiled wider and looked back at Legolas who leaned into her gently, his forehead brushing against hers. 

“I’d bet she’s going to see Gimli about some coin. I have a feeling she just won a bet.” she sighed. “I suppose we’d best go before they come looking for us.” 

“I need to speak with your brother melanín {my love} .” Legolas said softly. 

“Together.” Sorcha said nodding, before taking a step towards the door. 

Not allowing her to get more than an arms length away, Legolas pulled her back into another searing kiss before releasing her and pulling her from the stables. 

* * *

“There ya’ be lass! Glad to see the princeling found you.” Gimli cried when he saw Sorcha and Legolas enter the hall side by side. “We was wondering where you’d gone off to.” 

“Sorry for making you worry, I needed to be alone for a while.” She said, sliding onto the bench beside him. “You gonna’ eat all that food by yourself?” she asked pointing to the plates piled high in front of the dwarf. 

“He’s thinking about it.” Ana said as she joined them. 

After eating, they were joined in the hall by Gandalf and Théoden, the wizard carrying an unconscious boy in his arms. 

“Ana!” he cried seeing her sitting at the table. She jumped to her feet and ran over as he laid the boy out on a settee near the fire. She pulled her kit from its place on her belt as she approached, seeing the large gash on his head, she set about cleaning and wrapping the wound. When she was done, she stepped back to find a white face girl standing beside the boy’s head. 

“Will Éothain be alright?” she whispered. 

Ana reached for the girl’s hand nodded. “He needs rest, but yes. He’ll be right as rain once he wakes and gets some food.” Pausing when the girl smiled and gave her a crushing hug, she continued once the girl let her go. “What’s your name sweetheart?” 

“Freda.” she said proudly. “Mama sent us to warn the king.” she said softly. “But I don’t want to talk to him, he’s scary.” 

Ana smiled and looked over Freda’s head at the group standing around them. Before she could say anything, Éothain stirred and opened his eyes. Freda jumped to his side, throwing her arms around her brother and starting to cry. 

“Freda, it’s alright. Your brother is alright.” 

“Begging your pardon mis, but it’s not.” Éothain said, slowly sitting up and shushing his sister. He looked at Théoden and bowed awkwardly from his seat. 

“Our mother sent us sire. The wildmen attacked our village. It wasn’t safe, so she sent us away.” he added, his voice fading as he hugged his sister tighter. 

“Hush now. Your are safe.” Éowyn said before helping the siblings to a nearby table and setting steaming bowls of stew in front of them. 

Ana sat beside Freda and whispered to the girl, getting her version of the tale she already knew. 

“They had no warning and were unarmed.” Ana said, standing and walking towards Gandalf. 

“Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go.” Éowyn said looking at her uncle. “Rick, cot and tree.” she murmured softly. 

“This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash.” Sorcha said as Théoden walked over to sit on the throne, Gandalf sitting beside him. 

“All the more potent, for he is driven now by his fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on.” Gadalf told the king as he leaned closer to the throne where Théoden sat. 

Ana and Sorcha exchanged a sad look and slowly moved back towards their companions. Ana sitting beside Gimli and Sorcha standing beside Legolas, behind Aragorn. 

“You must fight!” Gandalf insisted, his voice carrying across the hall. 

“You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak.” Aragorn said, looking up from his pipe. 

“Éomer is loyal to you.” Sorcha added. “His men will return and fight for their king.”

“They will be three hundred leagues from here by now!” Théoden cried, standing and striding away from his throne. “I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war.” Théoden said, turning to stare at Gandalf. 

“Open war? More like sitting ducks.” Ana said softly. 

“Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not.” Aragorn said.

Sitting down beside her brother and whispering in Ana’s direction, Sorcha said; “Am teann a chaolú. {temper tantrum time.}” causing Ana to snicker. 

“When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan.” Théoden called out, glaring at the group of them. 

Silence fell, interrupted by a belch from Gimli, followed by Ana sharply elbowing him in the ribs. 

“And what is the king’s decision?” Gandalf asked for all to hear. 

* * *

They made an imposing picture; Gandalf the white, followed by Aragorn. Then Legolas and Sorcha, side by side. And lastly Gimli and Ana, hurrying to keep up. The people quickly stepped out of their way as Gandalf led them down the street towards the Stables.

“Helm’s Deep!” Gimli cried as they strode through Edoras towards the stables, following Gandalf. “They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?” He looked at Ana as he asked. 

“He’s only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm’s deep has saved them in the past.” Aragorn replied. 

“There’s no way out of that revine.” Ana and Sorcha said. 

Gandalf looked at the sisters and nodded. “Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, what they will get is a massacre.” 

At his words, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn all turned to look at the sisters. Sorcha and Ana looked at each other before sighing. 

“We can’t confirm-” Ana started to say. 

“Or deny it. Never believe a thing simply because you want to believe it. [3] Tis’ folly not wisdom.” Sorcha finished. 

Gandalf sighed wearily and grasped Aragorn on the shoulder. “Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn.” Looking at the rest of them, he added; “He will need all of you. The people of Rohan need you. The defenses have to hold.” 

“They will.” Ana said with a solemn expression. 

“We’ll make sure of it.” Sorcha added. 

They watched with trepidation as Gandalf swung himself onto Shadowfax’s back. “Look to my coming, and first light on the fifth day, at dawn look to the east.” He instructed before galloping away. 

“Rith go tapa, marcaíocht chrua. Go dtí go mbuailimid le chéile.  {Run fast, ride hard. Till next we meet.}  Sorcha said watching the wizard ride away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Credit for this line goes to the wonderful James Patterson. I read it in his book ‘Max’ and it stuck in my head. I’ve always wanted to be kissed in such a way that my brain short circuits. Doesn't that sound wonderful? 
> 
> The following are quotes that came to mind when I wrote the scene with Sorcha and Legolas. Enjoy!   
“The sunlight claps the earth, and the moonbeams kiss the sea: what are all these kissings worth, if thou kiss not me?”   
― Percy Bysshe Shelley  
“I have so much love for you, I could fill rooms with it. Buildings. You’re surrounded by it wherever you go, you walk through it, breathe it...it’s in your lungs, and under your tongue, and between your fingers and toes...” His mouth moved passionately over hers, urging her lips apart. It was a kiss to level mountains and shake stars from the sky. It was a kiss to make angels faint and demons weep...a passionate, demanding, soul-searing kiss that nearly knocked the earth off its axis. Or at least that was how Poppy felt about it.”   
― Lisa Kleypas, Tempt Me at Twilight
> 
> [2] The Princess Bride by William Goldman  
[3] George R R Martin - Game of Thrones.


	7. Heaven and Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:   
This chapter contains descriptions of torture and the use of ‘dark magic’. Read with caution. Also, references of being held prisoner, please read with caution.
> 
> Title Inspiration:   
"The mind is its own place and in itself can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven." —John Milton

Pain, you just have to ride it out, hope it goes away on its own, hope the wound that caused it heals. There are no solutions, no easy answers, you just breathe deep and wait for it to subside. Most of the time pain can be managed but sometimes the pain gets you where you least expect it. Hits way below the belt and doesn't let up. Pain, you just have to fight through, because the truth is you can't outrun it and life always makes more.

  1. MEREDITH GREY, _Grey's Anatomy_, "Bring the Pain" (2005) 

Maeve stared blankly at the stone wall across from her as spasm after spasm of pain went through her body. 

“A rider approaches master.” a cold voice filled the room and the pain ended as Saruman looked to the man standing just inside the door. 

“Gríma.” Maeve’s pain filled voice said. 

Saruman whirled and stalked back to her, a wicked looking dagger in his hand. “If you will not use your words to tell me what I want to know, I will take the knowledge from your mind.” 

“You should not seek to control that which you do not understand. You would not last an hour rifling through my mind.” Meave hissed as a new wave of strength coursed through her. 

“We shall see.” He began to whisper in a language Maeve did not understand before pulling the blade of the dagger across his hand. The then reached out and ran the blade over her arm. Once she was bleeding also, Saruman dropped the blade and the echoing clang filled the silence. He then reached out his bleeding hand and grasped her bleeding arm. A pulse of power filled her and Maeve cried out before collapsing against the table unconscious. 

_ “Open your eyes firebird.” a gentle voice called to Maeve. Blinking open her eyes, she found her father standing in front of her.  _

_ “Dad? How? What-”  _

_ “Oh my girl.” he interrupted, pulling Maeve into a strong hug. The familiar scent that was her father enveloped her and Maeve started to cry.  _

_ “I don’t understand. How are you here?” pulling away and looking around she asked; “Where is here?”  _

_ “A safe place.” Nêlêl said as she materialized behind Maeve’s father.  _

_ “A conjuring of your mind to protect you from the pain of your situation.” He father explained.  _

_ “I don’t know if I can do this.” Maeve said, looking from Nêlêl to her father. “Everything hurts. Even now, in this place, I can feel my strength leaving me. I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.”  _

_ “You are stronger than you know firebird.” her father said.  _

_ “I miss hearing you call me that.” she smiled slightly, leaning into him. “I miss you dad.”  _

_ “And I miss you.” he hugged her quickly and stood. “Remember, we are all a result of our experiences, you no less than I.” He turned and started to walk away, before stopping to look back at Maeve. “You have more strength than you know Maeve. Don’t forget.” he said, tapping a finger to his head before vanishing.  _

_ Meave sighed and looked at Nêlêl. I have to face him in my mind as well as outside of it, don’t I?” she asked as the valar sat beside her.  _

_ “You spoke the truth my dear when you told Curumo not to trifle with things he does not understand.”  _

_ A loud knocking sound suddenly echoed over them and Nêlêl stood and held out her hand. “Come my dear. Our enemy is at the door. It is time to face him.”  _

_ Maeve grimaced and grasped her hand as the world fell away. Just as quickly, it rematerialized and Maeve found herself in a familiar place. With a smile, she slowly limped over to a table and sat in one of the two chairs. The archway and bookshelves in the long room of Trinity  _ _ [1]  _ _ bringing a smile to her face. The moment she reached for the box on the table, a louch crash was heard and the door at the opposite end of the room slammed open. Through the dust, Saruman walked in and looked around, a scowl on his face. _

_ “You should not have been so arrogant as to fight with me on my turf.” Maeve said as he approached. “But since you have, we will have a battle of wits.”  _

_ As she spoke, Maeve opened the box on the table and laid out a black and white checked board. Without saying anything she laid out the white pieces, turned the board and laid out the black before looking up at Saruman.  _

_ “Chess. The game of Kings, statesman and wizards it would seem.” she said. “As we are inside my mind, you will find that you posses my knowledge of the game.”  _

_ Saruman stared at her and frowned before sitting in the chair opposite her. “When I win, you will tell me what I want to know!” he declared before reaching for his first white piece.  _

_~ _ _~ _ _~_

With a gasp and a scowlSaruman pulled away from Maeve. Turning to face the wall, he found his faithful servant waiting. 

“She spoke true, my lord. Gríma has come. I told him to wait in the hall.” the hooded figure said. 

Saruman gave the servant a hard look before turning towards the door. 

“She is of no more use to me.” he said pointing to Maeve’s still unconscious body. “Take her south through the Ered Nimrais to Minas Morgul.” 

He grasped his staff in his hand and slowly walked from the room, a frown firmly on his face. 

* * *

Maeve found herself floating in and out of consciousness over the next few days. Saruman’s faceless servant traveled first by water, then horse as he took her closer to the mountains. Pain coursed through her with every jolt, and the power of the bracelet shackles on her wrists sent wave after wave over her, siphoning her power and keeping her weak. After an unknown number of days, they arrived at the edge of the village of Erech, where her captor stole a small boat and sailed down the river towards the great city of Dol Amroth. Successfully avoiding patrols, Maeve began to fear that they would in fact arrive in Minas Morgul where she’d have to face Angmar. Her attempts to escape were thwarted by the bracelets until sundown one day. They were nearly to the crossing before Edhellong, when Maeve felt the pain from her shackles lessen. Looking up from her place at the front of the boat, Sorcha smiled as a red moon rose in the sky. Looking towards the banks of the river, she felt the presence of a patrol on the north side and fraily reached out to them. The moment she made contact with her power, her captor realized what was happening and knocked her over the head with the pommel of his sword. Darkness took her even as every fiber of her being screamed for help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The ‘old library’ at Trinity College in Dublin.  
https://www.tcd.ie/library/old-library/  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trinity_College_Library


	8. Again, the Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Inspiration: Henry V, Act III, Scene I - William Shakespere.

“Well shit.” Sorcha said as she walked into the main hall to see Aragorn and Éowyn standing facing each other. 

“What is wrong melanín?” Legolas asked as he deftly stepped around her. 

“I was hoping to avoid that interaction. It’s only going to cause heartache.” she answered absentmindedly. 

From their place against the wall, Sorcha smiled as she heard Éowyn speak. 

“The women of this country learned long ago that those without swords, could still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain.” 

When her brother asked the question; “What do you fear my lady” she pushed herself from the wall and walked across the hall, stopping a few feet behind Éowyn. 

“A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire.” Éowyn replied.

Sorcha watched her brother shake his head and sigh, cutting in before he could speak, she gently reached for Éowyn’s arm, laying her hand against it Sorcha spoke; “You are a daughter of Kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan. That will not be your fate.” Smiling at her, she nodded towards Aragorn. “I must beg your pardon Lady Éowyn, I have need of my brother.” 

Without waiting for a reply, Sorcha removed her hand from Éowyn’s arm and walked past her towards Aragorn. She grabbed his arm as she went by, pulling him with her, Legolas following them after bowing slightly to Éowyn as he passed. 

Pulling Aragorn into an empty room, she released his arm and turned to face him once Legolas joined them and closed the door.

“You know that Ana and I have done our best to not say too much about what we know. However, I can’t stand here and allow needless heartbreak when it can be prevented.” She looked at her brother’s confused face. “Be wary how you act and speak around Éowyn, for broken hearts are not so easily mended.” 

“I think sister, you’ve been spending too much time with Gandalf.” Aragorn said with a smile. Sorcha looked in confusion at her brother. “What?” 

“You’re speaking in riddles.” he answered. 

She laughed and shook her head, letting out a sigh afterwards. “There’s something else I-we need to talk with you about.” Sorcha said after a moment. 

“I know what it is you would say.” Aragorn said after looking from Sorcha to Legolas. “Firstly I feel I should give you a warning and I find the words Lady Galadriel spoke to Gimli come to mind. ‘In all lands, love is now mingled with grief.’” He paused and reached out for Sorcha’s hand. “Glorfindel spoke to me before we left Rivendell. He told me to think hard about your situation, and I find that I cannot stand in the way of your happiness.” Pulling Sorcha into a warm embrace and gently kissed her brow before stepping away to look at Legolas. “Do you remember what I told you when you asked me why I love Arwen?” he asked his friend. 

The elf smiled and nodded; “You told me that you loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be.” [1]  Legolas said in a clear voice. 

Aragorn nodded and reached for Legolas’ hand. Standing between his sister and his friend, he joined their hands with his. “You have my blessing.” he said before letting go and leaving them alone. 

Sorcha watched her brother leave before looking at Legolas. “I suppose we should go help. I’m sure there is much to do, and I should get my things, find Ana.” A nod from the elf was the only reply she got, as he stood staring down at her. When neither of them moved, Sorcha grinned and took a half-step forward, reaching for Legolas’ face as she did. The moment her hand touched his cheek, he leaned towards her and they were kissing.

Put like that, and you could be forgiven for presuming that this was a normal kiss, all lips and skin and possibly even a little tongue. You'd miss how he smiled, how her* eyes glowed. And then, after the kiss was done, how he stood, like a man who had just discovered the art of standing and had figured out how to do it better than anyone else who would ever come along.  [2]

* * *

Sorcha still had a grin on her face when she slipped into her room and leaned against her door. 

“Someone looks like they’ve been thoroughly kissed.” Ana’s voice said, pulling Sorcha from her revere. 

Looking at her sister, she blushed and nodded before a sad look crossed her face. “I never thought I’d feel like this.” she pushed herself away from the door and crossed the room, putting the familiar weight of her weapons settling into place. “Especially with everything that has happened to us in the past months.” 

“Year.” Ana said, walking over to her sister and grabbing her hand. “We’ve been here a year today.” 

Silence fell over the sisters, interrupted by a soft knock at the door and Lial peered around it. 

“Beggin’ your pardon miss- Sorcha, miss- Ana, I was wondering if I could walk with you?” 

The sisters turned to look at the maiden and nodded, following her from the room and out into the main hall. The three of them walked slowly out of the nearly empty building and down the stairs towards the stables. Arriving, they found Brennil pacing anxiously in her stall. The mearas stilled when Sorcha approached and let out a soft whinny. 

“Hello my friend. We have another journey to undertake, if you’ll join us.” Sorcha spoke softly to the horse. The prompt response of a muzzle on her shoulder had Sorcha laughing and opening the stall door so Brennil could walk out. The mare stopped and dropped her head, level with Ana and sniffed her, before raising her head and doing the same thing to Lial. Their joy was cut short by a cry from the other end of the barn, and Sorcha handed Brennil’s reins to Ana before walking over to see what was going on. Gimli trying to lead the black stallion from Éomer out. “Dúath causing you trouble master dwarf?” she asked, reaching over her friend’s head to calm the horse. 

“He knows I need him and is spitting me.” the dwarf grumbled. 

Sorcha smiled and lead him towards Ana and Lial. Seeing the dwarf, Lial stared and took a step backwards causing Ana and Sorcha to exchange ‘a look’. 

“Master Gimli. Do you mind terribly if I accompany you?” Ana asked stepping towards the dwarf and taking Dúath’s reins from Sorcha. 

“Not at all lass.” Gimli said smiling, as Sorcha gave Ana a boost up onto the stallion’s back. A moment later, Gimli was hauled up behind her, and the stallion trotting off down the hill. Sorcha smiled and helped Lial up onto Brennil before swinging up behind her and following the column down the hill. Brennil slowed as they came abreast of Legolas riding Arod. Lial leaned around to watch Edoras as they rode away, a sad look on her face. 

“We will return.” Sorcha whispered. “I know it seems impossible, but I’ve seen it. We will be back.” the resolution in her voice earning a small smile from Lial. 

* * *

The company from Edoras stopped for the night and made camp along a large rock formation. Small fires were started and food handed out. Sorcha found herself sitting beside Ana, who animatedly told Gimli’s tall tale about dwarf women. Earning a wonderful round of laughter from Lial, Freda and Éothain who had joined them. Smiling, Sorcha looked at her sister and asked; "Is dócha go ndearna tú cinnte Dúath gur éirigh leat agus gur thit sé?  {I suppose you made sure Dúath took off and he fell?} ” Ana smirked and said “yes.” before turning back to their companions to tell them a story. Sorcha excused herself and wandered the camp finding Éowyn trying to hand out her stew. Trying not to laugh, she slowly followed her as she approached Aragorn. 

“I made some stew. It isn’t much, but it’s hot.” Éowyn’s said softly, handing him a bowl. 

Knowing it was coming, Sorcha put her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her laugh. Aragorn raised the spoon to his mouth and glimpsed her standing behind Éowyn at the same moment.

He dutifully swallowed the mouthful and nodded his head, telling Éowyn it was good. At her enthusiastic reply, Sorcha snickered softly as her brother glared at her, then the offending bowl of slop. He moved his hand to pour it out, when Éowyn turned back to him and some of her ‘stew’ spilled on his leg. Unseeing, Éowyn started to speak. 

“My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken.”

“He is not mistaken.” Sorcha said, coming to stand behind her brother. “This louts decision nearly destroyed our mother and I. We were so filled with worry, or at least she was. I was so angry at him for leaving me behind, I vowed to never speak to him again. Thankfully I came to my senses.” 

“King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time.” Aragorn answered her inquiry, pointedly ignoring Sorcha. 

Confusion clear on her face, Éowyn and she dropped to a crouch. “The you must be at least sixty.” Seeing Aragorn’s expression, she stood in shock, “Seventy? Surely not eighty!” 

Sorcha laughed and said; “Eighty-seven. Almost eighty-eight as a matter of fact.” 

Éowyn looked from Aragorn to Sorcha and back again, a look of shock on her face. 

“You are Dúnedain. Descended of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend.” 

Sorcha reached out and laid a soft hand on her brother’s shoulder. “There are few of us left.” she said softly. 

Aragorn nodded his head and added; “The northern kingdom was destroyed long ago.”

A moment later Éowyn left, and Sorcha sat beside her brother. 

“Sorry about the stew. I tried to warn you, and then, well.” she snickered slightly, stopping when she saw the melancholy look on her brother’s face. Sighing, she moved to kneel in front of him and grasped his hand.

“I promise you, we will see our people restored. Your path is already before you. You’ll not falter now. [3] ” Rising, she gently kissed the top of his head and left him to his thoughts. 

Finding Legolas and Gimli a short while later, she sat between them and leaned into the elf as the sun set. 

"Would you mind terribly singing lass? I find the darkness pressing in on me-" Gimli's voice broke the silence. 

"Of course not." Sorcha interrupted. Taking a soft breath, she began to softly sing. 

_ Come stop your crying, it will be alright. _

_ Just take my hand, hold it tight. _

_ I will protect you from all around you. _

_ I will be here don't you cry. _

_ For one so small, you seem so strong. _

_ My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. _

_ This bond between us, can't be broken. _

_ I will be here, don't you cry. _

_ 'Cause you'll be in my heart. _

_ Yes, you'll be in my heart. _

_ From this day on, now and forever more. _

_ You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. _

_ You'll be here in my heart, always. _

_ Why can't they understand the way we feel. _

_ They just don't trust what they can't explain. _

_ I know we're different, but deep inside us, we're not that different at all. _

_ And you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. _

_ From this day on, now and forever more. _

_ Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know? _

_ We need each other, to have, to hold. _

_ They'll see in time, I know. _

_ When destiny calls you, you must be strong. _

_ I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. _

_ They'll see in time, I know. _

_ We'll show them together, 'cause you'll be in my heart _

_ Believe me you'll be in my heart. _

_ From this day on, now and forever more.  _ _ [4] _

As her voice faded away, Sorcha head Gimli snoring softly and smiled. Legolas shifted and pressed a kiss to her temple before whispering; "Ped-dh glass, melanín. Losta hi.  {You speak joy, my love. Sleep now.} ” 

With his arm firmly around her, and her head on his chest, Sorcha fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] ― Charles Dickens, Great Expectations  
[2] ― Neil Gaiman, Anansi Boys   
* Markes a change I made. The original word is his.  
[3] Quoting Arwen.   
[4] Phil Collins - You’ll Be In My Heart (Tarzan)


	9. Anguish and Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspiration: “Life, although it may only be an accumulation of anguish, is dear to me, and I will defend it.” ― Mary Shelley, Frankenstein

Morning the next day found Ana and Sorcha walking together in silence, mentaly preparing for the attack they knew was coming. 

“Cad a dhéanfaimid faoi na cogaíochtaí? {What are we going to do about the wargs?}” Ana asked .

“Nílim chun dul isteach sa troid. {I’m not going to join the fight.}” Sorcha said, earning a shocked reaction from her sister. 

“Why?” she asked. 

“Ní bheidh mé in ann féachaint air ag titim as an aill, agus ag féachaint ar aghaidh Legolas. Níl, ba mhaith liom moill a chur ar an gcomhrá sin chomh fada agus is féidir. {I won't be able to watch him fall off the cliff, and seeing the look on Legolas face. No, I’d rather delay that conversation as long as possible}. She explained. “Thairis sin, caithfidh duine fanacht agus faire amach. {Besides, someone has to stay at watch our backs.}” 

Ana nodded in understanding and gently squeezed her sister’s hand before hurrying to catch up with Gimli. Sorcha watcher her sister go, realizing she hadn’t told her what she was going to do. Shaking her head, she swung up onto Brennil’s back and quickly rode to the head of the column, where Legolas was. He took one look at the conflicted expression on her face and reached for her hand. 

“Sorcha melanín. What troubles you?” he asked. 

Grasping his hand in a moment of strength, she looked at him and frowned. “No matter what happens this day, please remember that I love you. And that all will be well.” 

She released his hand as Brennil started to snicker and prance. Legolas looked in confusion from the mare to Sorcha and opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, she Sorcha held up her hand. 

“I promise I’ll tell you everything once we arrive in Helm’s Deep.” she leaned as far as she could towards him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Don’t do anything foolish. Now go.” she pointed to a cliff where two soldiers were riding. “They need you. Go.” she insisted, before Brennil reared and let out a cry. Legolas didn’t hesitate, and took off after the soldiers. A moment later, panic exploded as a cry filled the air and Legolas cried out; “A scout!” followed by Aragorn appearing and calling out that they were under attack. 

Chaos followed as the soldiers moved to intercept the wargs, while Éowyn ushered the people down and away from the fighting. Falling into place at the back of the group, Sorcha found Ana and Éothain waiting for her. She smiled when she saw the boy holding one of Ana’s daggers. 

“You know how to use that Éothain?” she asked. 

He looked up at her, a wary smile on his face. “Miss Ana said to stick em’ with the pointy end.” 

Sorcha smiled and nodded, before Brennil whinnied and she was forced to look behind them. 

She scowled and pulled an arrow from her quiver. Two wargs had broken off from the group and were rapidly closing in on the group of villagers. Releasing her arrow, she shot one of the wargs, killing it and sending it’s rider flying. Before she had a chance to noc another arrow, the other warg and rider were upon them. She swung her bow and smacked the orc in the head, before Brennil could dance away from the creatures. Ana and Éothain meanwhile were slashing at the warg, causing it to back away. Taking advantage of the moment, Sorcha quickly swung her bow over her shoulder and pulled her Chakram from her belt. With one blade in each hand, Brennil moved closer to the warg and Sorcha slashed at the orc. A short fight followed, ending in Socha getting slashed on her arm before killing the orc. Ana and Éothain meanwhile had fearlessly kept on attacking the warg, succeeding in killing it also. 

“It is dead?” a soft voice caused the three of them to turn around. Freda was standing just down the hill, a white knuckled grip on Garulf’s reins. 

“Freda! What are you doing here?” Éothain asked taking a shaky step towards his sister. 

“Éothain, it’s alright. You and Freda are both very brave.” Sorcha said, sliding from Brennil’s back. The moment her feet touched the ground, her knees nearly gave out. 

“Sorcha!” Ana cried running to her sister. 

“I’m fine. We need to go.” Sorcha hissed. 

“You’ll be of no use to us if you pass out from blood loss, now let me see that cut.” Without letting her argue, Ana cut away the sleeve of Sorcha’s coat to reveal a bone deep gash on her arm. Sorcha glanced over, saw the cut and lost all remaining color in her face. 

“Miss Ana, I think she’s going to -” Éothain started. 

By the time Ana looked up at him to see what was going on, Sorcha’s eyes had rolled back in her had and she was falling over. Éothain jumped over and quickly caught her, laying her on the grass. 

Scowling, Ana quickly cleaned the wound and touched the edge of her ring to the wound, setting a barrier of magic over it. A jolt of power also went through her sister and Sorcha sat up with a cry. “Good, you’re awake.” Ana said. Wrapping a clean cloth tightly around her arm. “We don’t have time for you to pass out because of a bit of bone.” She stood up and offered Sorcha her hand. “We need to leave.” 

Sorcha nodded wearily, still grey in the face and Éothain helped her stand. At a quick nod from her, he ran back over to his sister and helped her up onto their father’s horse before climbing up behind her. Brennil meanwhile dropped down, and Sorcha slowly pulled herself onto her back. Making sure she’d not fall, Ana climbed up behind her, and a moment later the two horses and their riders were chasing off after the villagers from Edoras. 

* * *

“Lady Sorcha! Lady Ana! What happened?” Éowyn asked as they rode up the great stone ramp into Helm’s Deep. 

“We stuck around to keep any wargs from attacking as you led the people away.” Ana explained, slipping from Brennil’s back. “Good thing too, as we had to fight off two of them.” 

Éowyn helped Freda down and looked in confusion at the children. Seeing the look on her face, Ana smiled. “Young master Éothain here is deserving of recognition. He is responsible for the death of one of the wargs.” 

Éowyn looked shocked for a moment before crouching in front of the boy. Pulling a small disc from a pouch on her belt, she reached for his hand. 

“Thank you for your service Éothain. By the custom of our people, I give you your first mark. Bear it with pride.” 

Éothain grinned, before standing taller and bowing. “Thank you my lady.” 

“Éothain?! Freda?!” a voice called. The siblings turned to the voice and took off with a cry towards their mother. 

“Ana.” Sorcha’s voice pulled the hobbit from her revere watching the reunion. Turing to look up at her sister, she found her grey faced and shaking. 

“Éowyn, Sorcha was injured in the fight. Is there somewhere we can go, so she can rest?” Ana asked. 

Éowyn nodded her head and helped Sorcha down from Brennil’s back. “I’ll take Brennil to the stables.” Lial’s said as she stepped through the crowd of people, taking the mare’s reins from Ana. 

Nodding her thanks, Ana and Éowyn helped Sorcha up the stairs and into the main keep of the Helm. A short walk later, they found an empty room, and Sorcha was helped to the cot against the wall. Éowyn left the sisters, promising she’d return with some food. 

“How did this happen?.” Ana grumbled at her sister, pulling her kit from her bag. “Didn’t you use any of the warding spells Glorfindel and Galadriel taught us?” 

Sorcha looked sheepish, before leaning back against the cool stone. “Choimircigh mé Aragorn. {I warded Aragorn.}” 

Ana stood up with a start and glared at her sister. Reaching out she pinched her hand, hard. “That was an incredibly stupid thing to do.” she hissed. 

“I had to guarantee he survived.” Sorcha defended. 

Ana sighed and nodded her head. “I know, but it was still a stupid thing to do.” 

Without any further conversation, she waved her hand over her sister's arm and the magic disappeared. Sorcha let out a whimper and Ana gave her an apologetic look. Working quickly, she mixed a combination of herbs from her pouch and dabbed them to the edges of her sisters wound. Murmuring healing words in elvish as she worked, she quickly stitched the gash closed and spread the herbs over the stitching. Re-wrapping her sisters arm, she took a step back and examined her work. 

At that moment a soft knock was heard and Lial opened the door, a tray of meat, cheese and bread in her arms. 

“Lady Éowyn sent me. Also, I thought you’d like to know that the king and riders were spotted. They should be here any minute.” 

The second she finished speaking, Gimli’s voice could be heard echoing through the halls. Lial smiled and walked to the door, looking out into the hall. She stepped out and a second later, Gimli and Legolas barged into the room. 

“If you have need of anything else, please send for me.” Lial said before closing the door and leaving the four companions alone. 

“What happened lass?” Gimli asked seeing the grey faced Sorcha. 

“I’m fine.” She said at the same time, seeing the pained expression on Legolas’ face. She reached out her good arm and he stepped forward to grasp her hand, sitting beside her on the cot. 

Ana meanwhile pulled a chair out and instructed Gimli to sit before dividing the food into four portions and handing it out.

“Eat. All of you. You need your strength and we have much to discuss.” She said before walking over to the pitcher of water. After adding a drop of Galipë into the cold water, she poured it into four cups and forced her companions to drink the contents. After following her own instructions and eating/drinking, she pulled the remaining chair out from the table and sat beside Gimli as a tense silence fell. After a moment, Ana sighed and waved her hand, the ring on her finger giving out a soft glow. The air around them shimmered and she nodded. 

“We can speak now. No one will hear us.” she said. 

“What happened after we parted ways lass?” Gimli asked. 

Ana quickly explained about the wargs that had gone after the villagers and how they’d fought them off. While she spoke, Legolas stood and began to pace before turning back to Sorcha and dropping to his knees. Grasping her hand, his pain filled voice filled the air. “Aragorn, he- he fell.” 

“We know.” Sorcha and Ana said at the same moment. Ana glanced over at her sister and jumped to her feet. 

“Bloody hell. Of all the stupid, idiotic, boorish, brainless, rash, moronic, obtuse-” 

“Lass, you’re ranting.” Gimli said stopping Ana’s tyraid. 

She stomped across the room and stood in front of her sister with her hand on her hips. “Tell me you didn’t do it.” 

Sorcha looked at her hands in her lap, and gave a slight nod. “Bloody hell, Sor! No wonder you’re feeling the way you are. What were you thinking, tying his life force to yours.” 

“Dúirt mé leat cheana féin. Bhí orm a ráthú go raibh cónaí air. {I already told you. I had to guarantee he lived.}” she said softly. 

Ana sighed and looked at Legolas. “I hope you realize the kind of life you’ll have with this one. Stupid, idiotic desissions like this could kill her.” 

Legolas looked at Sorcha with alarm and Gilmi’s voice filled the room. “Perhaps lass, you’d best start at the beginning and tell us what’s going on.” 

Ana sighed and looked back at the dwarf. “I’ve always thought that it’s best to know as little about one’s own future as possible, however, you need to know.” 

“Aragorn isn’t dead.” Sorcha said. “I tied my life force to his, guaranteeing he survived the fall from the cliff.” 

“You knew he’d fall.” Legolas said softly, realization dawning on his face. 

Ana nodded. “As you know, there are a lot of things that we know about.” 

“I agree with you lass.” Gimli said standing from his chair. “It’s best not to know too much. It’s enough for me knowing the laddie is alive. If you’ll excuse me, I’m off to find more food.” He turned towards the door and Ana waved her hand, dropping the barrier and allowing Gimli to pass. She turned back to her sister and frowned. 

“I’m going to see if I can be of use elsewhere.” She picked up her healing kit and opened the door. Turning back, she spoke to Legolas. “Once she’s done explaining everything to you, please get her to rest. She needs it.” With a scowl at her sister, she slipped from the room and closed the door behind her. 

Silence fell for a moment before Sorcha raised her uninjured arm and her ring glowed. This time the shimmer of power did not encompass the entire room, just her and Legolas. 

“Sorcha?” Legolas started. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” she said. “Ana knows the same things that I do, but it’s not the same, she is adamant that we not do anything, but I can’t keep lying to you. Keeping things from you is breaking my heart.” she finished softly, tears streaming down her tired face. 

“Oh melanín.” Legolas said, gently pulling Sorcha into his arms. “I would help you bear your burden if I could.” 

Sorcha lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. “Do you trust me?” 

A slight smile formed on the elf’s lips and he leaned forward. His forehead touching hers. “With all that I am.” he whispered. 

“I can show you.” Sorcha took a deep breath. “But you’d have to allow me into your mind.” 

Legolas leaned away from her for a moment, a contemplative look on his face. After a moment he lifted his feet from the floor and turned his body to sit cross-legged in the cot, facing Sorcha. 

Reaching for her hand, he helped her turn to face him as well. They sat in silence, staring into each other's eyes, oblivious to the passing time. From one breath to the next, Legolas nodded and Sorcha let out a soft sigh.

“Picture a place in your mind where you were happiest.” Sorcha said, taking his hand in hers. 

Once he nodded that he had, she leaned towards him until their foreheads were touching. Then she raised their joined hands and with their fingers entwined, touched his cheek. Slowly reaching out with her powers, she brushed the edges of his mind with her own. She smiled when the only thing she felt was an almost overwhelming sense of love. 

_ Pushing a little farther with her powers, she blinked and found herself standing in a beautiful glade. The sun shone brightly through the trees onto a carpet of multi-colored wildflowers. _

_ “My earliest memory is of this place. Before grief took hold of my father, and love became a thing to fear.” Legolas’ voice said from behind her. _

_ Sorcha turned and looked at him, the sunlight causing his hair to shine like a golden halo. _

_ “The is a proverb in my world; ‘Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.’ _ _ [1] _ _ ” Sorcha said as walked towards him. _

_ “Wise words.” Legolas replied, grasping Sorcha’s hand. _

_ They stood in silence for a moment before Sorcha sighed. “We cannot delay melanín.” she said as she took a step. _

_ Following her lead, they soon stepped through a stone archway that shimmered into existence in front of them. A moment later the air around them filled with mist and they found themselves standing in front of a wall of white. Sorcha smiled and looked behind her. Finding two chairs, she pulled Legolas towards them and they sat. The moment they were seated, the wall in front of them changed and a myriad of images flashed across it. As the images changed, Sorcha explained what they were. Events from her life mixed with scenes from the film version of his. At the end, a large leather bound book materialized in her lap. She handed it to Legolas who read through it with inhuman speed. Closing it with a soft ‘thump’, he turned to look at her. _

_ “Tá áthas orm a bheith in ann cabhrú leat d'ualach a sheasamh. _ _ {I am glad to be able to help you bear your burden.} _ _ ” He said flawlessly. _

_ Sorcha laughed and stood,pulling Legolas to his feet. “A side effect of this is that there are other things you will know. Learning another language is probably the best thing that could have happened.” _

_ A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over her and Legolas reached for her. _

_ “Sorcha?” _

_ “I’m so tired.” she said, a dreamy look on her face. _

_ Legolas looked around them to see images from his life were now in place of hers, as the light began to fade. _

_ “Sorcha,” she said looking back to her. “We’ve been here too long. How do we leave?” _

_ “Leave? Why would we want to leave? We could stay here forever, just you and I. No pain, no fear, just peace and love.” she said staring at the images flashing by. _

_ Panic began to set in and Legolas forcibly turned her from the wall. “Sorcha! We must leave!” _

_ The force of his words, mixed with the emotion behind them sent a jolt through Sorcha and clarity returned to her eyes. _

_ “I’m sorry.” she said before a jolt ran through him. _

Legolas opened his eyes to find Sorcha collapsed against the wall and a pounding in his head. With a pained groan, he reached for her and laid her out on the cot before collapsing beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Quote by Lao Tzu


	10. Bend or Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspiration:   
“There is something brittle in me that will break before it bends. Perhaps if the enemy had brought a smaller army I might have had the sense to run. But he overdid it.” ― Mark Lawrence, King of Thorns.

“Gimli.” Ana asked as they walked away. “What is your opinion of this place from a strategic stance?” 

“Gandalf was right.” the dwarf answered in a soft voice. “There is no way out.” 

Ana nodded. “I have an idea, but it is dangerous. Are you willing to help me?” she asked. 

“Of course lass. Anything we can do to make this place more defensible, the better.” 

Without explaining, Ana quickly led Gimli towards the main hall, where they found Éowyn organizing the chaos. After asking to speak to the king, Éowyn escorted them to her uncle and left. 

Ana bowed low and approached Théoden and his marshals. 

“Your highness, my lords. I know that you have no reason to believe the word of a woman, let alone a hobbit. However I have come to offer my services.” 

“Lord Aragorn told me briefly that you have much knowledge and wisdom lady hobbit.” Théoden answered. “What would you share with us?” 

“There is a substance known to my people as Dóiteán gréagach [1] . It burns anything, leaving even stone scorched. I am here to ask your permission to make some.” 

“For what purpose?” asked one of the marshals. 

“As much as we wish otherwise, the enemy is coming. If we were to spread Dóiteán gréagach in the valley on the other side of the great wall, it could be lit on fire and help to destroy the enemy. 

“Trickery.” hissed a different marshal with disdain. “It’s not honorable.”

“Trickery may save all our lives.” Théoden said. He turned from his advisers and looked at Ana. “Go. Anyone you need to help is at your disposal.” he said nodding to her. 

“Thank you sire.” she said with a bow before she and Gimli turned to leave. 

Once out of the strategy room, they went in search of an empty room. Along the way, they found Lial and Éothain. At their request to help, the four of them found a room high in one of the towers that was empty. After explaining a few of the items she needed, Éothain and Lial left in search of them. With Gimli’s help, Ana cleared the room and the two of them went to the smithy for the more dangerous items. Once Gimli had his arms full, she sent him back to the tower and headed to the kitchen. Gathering the last items she needed, Ana headed back to the tower. On her way, she peeked in to check on Sorcha. Finding her and the eleven prince asleep, she quietly covered them in a blanket and left. 

Over the next hours Éothain and Lial were seen running to and from the tower carrying clay pots, while Ana worked with Gimli’s assistance. Not heeding the passage of time, they worked through the night until Éowyn knocked on the door. 

“Sorcha is awake and asking for you miss Ana. Also, I’ve been informed that there is a rider approaching.” 

Ana straightened from the pot she was stirring and looked at Gimli. 

“Told you. Let’s go.” 

Without explaining to Éowyn, the two of them dashed past her and towards the entrance of the keep. 

“Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I’m going to kill him!” the dwarf cried as he stepped out of the crowd. “You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew.” he cried before giving Aragorn a warm embrace. “Bless ya’ laddie.” 

“It is good to see you in one piece, or mostly.” Ana said. “I know you need to see the king, but as soon as you have I’ll be tending to that wound on your arm.” 

“As you say Ana.” Aragorn answered before asking where the king was. Gimli gave him the directions and they watched Aragorn disappear in the crowd before rushing off to finish their task. 

Partway through the keep, Aragorn walked into the wall that was Legolas and Sorcha. 

“You’re late.” the elf said looking his friend over. “You look terrible.” he added, earning a smile and laugh from the ranger. Sorcha smiled as Legolas returned the evenstar necklace to her brother before he turned to her. 

“I’m glad your alive brother.” 

“You look as bad as I feel.” Aragorn said pulling her into an embrace. “I don’t know what you did, but thank you.” he whispered. 

She tightened her arms for a heartbeat before letting him go. “Théoden is down the hall. First door on the left.” she said before stepping away from her brother. Aragorn nodded and headed off down the hall with Sorcha and Legolas close behind him. 

“A great host you say.” Théoden said with a frown. 

“All Isengard is emptied.” Aragorn replied. 

“How many?" One of Théoden’s marshal’s asked. 

Aragorn looked from Théoden to the man; “Ten thousand strong at least.” 

“Ten thousand?” Théoden’s soft whisper fell over the room. 

“It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men.” Sorcha said from her place by the window. Her voice bringing a chill to the room. 

“They will be here by nightfall.” Aragorn added, looking at Théoden. 

“Let them come!” Théoden cried as he strode from the room. 

“Baois an duine.  {The folly of man.} ” she said softly after the king and his wardens left. Turning to look at Legolas, who’d crossed the room to stand behind her. “Sothuiscint.  {Arrogance.} ” 

“Tagann an ghaois le ham, mo ghrá. {Wisdom comes with time, my love.}” he replied, pulling her into an embrace.

“When did you find time to learn a new language? Or do I not want to know how such a thing is possible?” Aragorn asked looking from his sister to his friend in confusion. 

“It’s a long story. One that can be told later. Right now, we need to find Ana so she can tend to your shoulder.” Sorcha said, leading the way from the room. 

Halfway down the hall, they came across Lial who escorted them to the tower where Gimli and Ana were back at work. 

Legolas pushed Aragorn into a chair so Ana could look at his shoulder, while Sorcha and Lial went in search of food. Once they had, they headed back to the tower and Sorcha asked for an explanation of what had transpired since the past day. 

“I convinced king Théoden to let me do something to help. Éowyn and a few of the other shieldmaidens have been making wooden stakes and partially burying them in a trench outside the walls” 

“And what have you been making?” Sorcha asked. 

“What did you call it lass? Dóiteán gréagach?” Gimli said, pouring the contents of a pot into an empty jar. 

“Dóiteán gréagach! Are you mad?” Sorcha cried. 

“What is Dóiteán gréagach?” Legolas and Aragorn asked. 

“It’s a substance from our world. It basically will burn anything, and water won’t put out the flames.” 

“Which is a good thing, since I’ll remind you it’s supposed to rain tonight.” 

By this point the girls were standing only a foot apart and yelling at each other. 

“You’ve told me that I’ve done foolish things, and you are right. But this is worse than anything I could ever do. You’re going to get us all killed!” Sorcha cried before storming from the room. 

Ana sighed and took a step to go after her sister, but was stopped by Aragorn’s hand on her arm. 

“Let her be Ana.” he said. “Give her time to calm, before you seek her out.” 

Ana nodded and turned back to Gimli. “This is the last of it, I thought we could take some to the walkway above the gate, and take some to the women in the cave, just in case.” 

“Spread the weapons around. Very wise, Ana.” Legolas said. “Gimli and I will take some to the wall.” 

“Éothain and I can take some to the caves, Ana.” Lial said. 

Aragorn nodded and offered to accompany them. Watching her friends heft their jars and leave, Ana looked around the room sadly, before walking to the window and looking down on the valley. A lone figure on the wall caught her attention, and she realized with a start it was Sorcha. Moving as quickly as she could in the throngs of people, she made for the walkway to find her sister. Seeing her approach, Sorcha sighed and sat with her back to the wall. Once Ana was within ear shot, she spoke; “I’m sorry Ana. I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that. I’m just finding that being here and knowing what’s coming, it’s hard not to despair.” 

Ana didn’t say anything, but sat beside Sorcha and grasped her hand. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Ana said. “And I get it. Being here is harder than I thought it would be.” 

After a few moments of silence, Ana looked over at her sister and asked; “How are you feeling?” 

Sorcha smiled grimly. “Better. As much like myself as can be expected.” 

“I suppose we’d best go find the guys. Make sure they’re not getting into too much trouble.” Ana said after a few moments. 

Sorcha laughed and looked towards the keep. “How much trouble could they get into? We took it all with us.” 

Ana smiled and stood, waiting for her sister. As they walked down the stone steps of the walkway, they paused, hearing the sound of running water. A look of panic crossed their faces and they turned to look at each other. 

“The grate!” they cried at the same time. 

Running down the stairs to the ground level, they slid to a stop beside a small grate in the wall. 

“Shit!” Sorcha yelled, kicking a rock towards the metal. “How did we forget about this?” she asked, looking at her sister. 

“I don’t know.” Ana replied. “It’s strange. I had no memory of this until we heard the water.” 

Sorcha nodded her head in agreement. She took a step towards the grate and looked through to the other side of the wall. 

“It’s too late to open it up and block it off.” She said. 

“I’m not sure that would do much good anyway.” Ana said. 

“What if we put some of your greek fire on this side, time delayed so it poured out slowly to the other side?” 

A look of concentration crossed Ana’s face before she grabbed her sister’s shoulder. 

“What if we hide it.” she whispered. “Do you think we could cast a spell that would make it seem like the grate isn’t here?” 

Sorcha’s eyes lit up and she nodded. “I’ll go to the other side of the wall, you stay here.” 

Without waiting for a reply, Sorcha took off at a run, leaving an amused Ana behind. A few moments later, Ana heard an echoey voice come through the grate. Looking over, she found Lial and Sorcha standing on the other side. 

“We’ve finished out here miss Ana.” Lial called. 

“Thank you for all your hard work Lial. Now get yourself to the caves.” Ana called out. 

With a quick bob of her head she disappeared from sight, leaving Sorcha alone. 

“How do we do this?” Sorcha asked. 

“Feel it out?” Ana suggested. 

As one, the sisters reached their right hands forward and touched the cool stone of the wall. The moment their hands made contact, their rings began to glow. Taking this a good sign, they reached out with their power and focused it on creating an invisible wall of stone where the grate stood. Nothing happened at first and then suddenly, the air in front of the girls began to shimmer like a mirage, before the space where the grate sat, vanished. Stepping back the girls gasped, looking in awe at the space. Reaching out her has, Ana carefully touched the wall where she knew the grate was. Her hand encountered a feeling of pressure before it pressed through the barrier, disappearing into the stone. 

“Looks like it worked.” she said. Her voice bounced back to her as if it was hitting actual stone. 

With a laugh, she took a step back and reached out to her sister with her mind. 

_ “Looks like it worked.” Ana’s voice filled Sorcha’s mind.  _

_ “And just in time too.” Sorcha called back. “They’re here.”  _

_ Ana reached out and looking through Sorcha’s eyes, looked towards the entrance of the valley. With a gasp, she realized the sun was setting.  _

_ “Get inside. NOW!” She yelled at her sister.  _

_ “Don’t yell!” Sorcha yelled back. “I’m already on my way.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:   
[1] Greek Fire. Sounds better in Irish, so I kept it that way.


	11. All Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update. I apologize for the long delay. Enjoy.  
Title inspiration: Head Above Water - Avril Lavigne

Sorcha and Ana met outside the cave entrance, catching the last bit of conversation between Aragorn and Éowyn. 

“You do not command the others to stay!” Éowyn cried. “They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you.” 

Glancing at each other, the sisters exchanged a sad look before watching Éowyn push past Aragorn and walk away. 

“I’ll talk with her.” Sorcha said. “You get the others to the armory. I’ll meet you there.” she added before running after Éowyn. 

Legolas and Gimli stood beside Aragorn as Ana approached. 

“Sorcha warned me to guard myself, and I have failed.” he said sadly when he saw her. 

“Sometimes things happen despite our best intentions. All we can control is how we react.” She took a breath and looked up at Aragorn. “I promise you that all will be well.” 

A solemn mood fell over the group as they headed back up the walkway towards the armory. As they approached they found a steady line of men, both coming and going. Watching with a sad expression, Ana set out helping Gimli prepare his armor. 

“Did the King refuse to send for help?” Ana asked as she tied a leather cord around his wrist. The dwarf sighed sadly and nodded his head. 

“Farmers, farriers, stable boys.” Aragorn said as he stalked across the room. “These are no soldiers” 

“Most have seen too many winters.” Gimli replied. 

“Or too few.” Legolas added as he looked around the room. “Look at them, they’re frightened.” 

“Legolas!  Caomhnaigh do theanga.  {Guard your tongue.} ” Ana hissed, interrupting the elf. 

He stared at her with an unreadable face. 

“Conas is féidir leat seasamh ann chomh socair? Trí chéad i gcoinne an mhíle? Beidh siad go léir ag fáil bháis!  {How can you stand there so calm? Three hundred against ten thousand? They’re all going to die!} ”

“Not today.” Ana replied with a small smile. Her voice carrying over the now silent armoury. “Today we fight for the people we love. For those who cannot defend themselves. Today we stand against the darkness of the world and the gods of death, shouting ‘Not Today!’” 

Silence remained over the room, until Ana picked up a sword and walked towards the door, handing it to a young boy. 

“This will suit you I think.” She said as he stared at her. 

“Thank you my lady.” He said softly before whispering; “Only, I’ve never used one of these before. What do I do with it?” 

Ana smiled and was about to answer when a voice from behind her spoke; “That’s easy Käl.” Turning, Ana found Éothain standing in front of a group of boys, all of whom were wearing armor much too big for them. “You stick em’ with the pointy end.” 

Laughter was heard and they group turned to the door to see Sorcha walking in. 

“I can’t believe you told him that.” she said looking at Ana. 

“What? It’s good advice.” she replied before turning to look at Éothain. “Remember our plan?” 

At his reply to the affirmative, she nodded. “Good. Then take your friends and get going.” 

Éothain bowed slightly before leaving the armory, followed by a group of almost twenty other boys, including young Käl. 

“How’d it go?” Ana asked as they went back through the throng of men towards their friends.

“Better than I expected.” Sorcha replied, the conversation with Éowyn running through her mind. 

_ Sorcha ran quickly down the path into the caves, catching up with Éowyn just as she set her bags on the ground.  _

_ “Éowyn! Wait!” she cried out.  _

_ Éowyn turned to look at Sorcha in confusion. “Sorcha? What are you doing here? I did not think you would join us here.”  _

_ Gently grabbing her arm, Sorcha pulled Éowyn towards a stone pillar.  _

_ “I know you are upset over being here Éowyn, but we are all needed. You most of all.” Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening, she continued. “I cannot tell you how I know this but, the enemy will breach the hornburg this night. When that happens, you will need to be prepared.”  _

_ “Prepared? For what?”  _

_ “To defend your people.” Sorcha replied as she reached for Éowyn’s bag.  _

_ With a flick of her wrist, she revealed the lady’s sword and pulled it out, held it out to Éowyn.  _

_ “Once the doors close, send the women and children as deep into the caves as they can go. Then you and any other shieldmaidens you trust will need to set up a rear guard. Be ready to defend your people when the enemy breaks those doors down.”  _

_ A sad look crossed Éowyn’s face as she looked around the caves at her people.  _

_ “I am afraid, Sorcha. What if I can’t do this?” she asked  _

_ Reaching out her hand, Sorcha grasped Éowyn’s hand before speaking; “Fear is healthy. It shows you are wise. Besides, you are a shieldmaiden of Rohan and the time for valor has come, are you really going to turn away?”  _

_ Squaring her shoulders, Éowyn reached out and grasped her sword, quickly strapping it to her belt. Reaching out her hand, Sorcha found her arm being grasped in a firm grip.  _

_ “When?” Éowyn asked softy before she released her grip on Sorcha’s arm.  _

_ A sad look crossed Sorcha’s face and she said; “You will know.” before turning to walk away. As she did, she remembered a quote from a book she’d read and turned back to Éowyn.  _

_ “I’m reminded of something a wise woman from my country said; ‘Anyone who says women are weak is afraid they're too strong.’ _ _ [1] _ _ ”  _

Looking back at her sister, Sorcha smiled. “Come on, we’d best get ready for the fight.” she said, pulling her away from the armoury and down the hall. A few minutes later, they slipped in the room that  Éowyn had shown them. Silently, they helped each other into the armor they found on the table. 

“Éowyn said we’d need it more than her..” Ana said softly reading the note left with light mail shirt. Handing it Sorcha, she watched as her sister slipped it over her head, before slipping her ranger garb over it. 

“Where do you think they found that?” Sorcha asked pointing to the other pile of armor on the table. 

Pulling it closer, Ana found a mail shirt that fit her perfectly, hanging loosely over her shoulders to dangle at her knees. Over it she pulled a hard leather chest piece, before slipping her gold vambraces on. Slipping her daggers into the sheaths on either hip, she turned to face her sister who was just stringing her bow and turning to face her. 

“Before we join the guys, should we-” Ana started. 

“Try to contact Maeve again.” Sorcha finished. 

Crouching down so she was eye level with Ana, they each reached their right hand forward and clasped them together. Staring each other in the eye, with their hands clasped in the center of their chests, the sisters reached out with the power of their rings and tried to contact their sister, only finding darkness. With sad sighs, they embraced and stood, moving towards the door. With one last look at each other, they pulled the door open and stepped out into the silent hall, heading through the keep and out to the walkway to begin the long night. 

The sisters separated at the entrance to the main keep, Ana heading up to the top of the tower above the gate. Arriving, Ana found a small number of archers and the ‘boys’, including Éothain and Käl. Coming to stand between then, they looked out into the darkness as thunder boomed overhead before the sky opened up and rain began to pour.

Sorcha meanwhile, watcher her sister go before sprinting for the wall, and slipping in to stand between Legolas and Gimli. 

“Well lass, whatever luck you two live by,” Gimli said, pointing at Aragorn. “Let us hope it lasts the night.” 

“Your friends are with you Aragorn.” Legolas said before looking at Sorcha. 

“All for one and one for all.” Sorcha added with a smirk before nodding her head at her brother. 

“Let’s hope we last the night.” Gimli said grimly.

Sorcha reached out and gave the dwarf a reassuring pat on the shoulder before Legolas’ hand  grasped hers and the two locked eyes. 

“ Ní raibh amhras riamh agam riamh. Is breá liom tú. Creidim libh go hiomlán. Is tusa mo chroí. Mo chúis saoil. { I ’ve never had a moment’s doubt. I love you. I believe in you completely. You are my dearest one. My reason for life. } [2] ” Sorcha said softly. 

“Is é an rud is mó ná duine a bhfuil grá agat di agus — agus grá a thabhairt duit ar ais. Bí sábháilte, mo ghrá. {The greatest thing is to have someone who loves you and—and to love in return. Be safe, my love.[3]}” he replied before they broke eye contact and looked out over the wall. 

As they watched the enemy army  march closer, Aragon called out; “Show no mercy, for you shall receive none!” 

A tense silence fell for a moment before Gimli started to half jump, trying to see over the wall. 

“What’s happening out there?” he cried. 

Sorcha smiled and looked down at her friend. “Would you like us to describe it to you?” Sorcha asked. 

“Or shall we find you a box?” Legolas asked with a smile on his face. 

A heartbeat later, the dwarf’s laughter filled the air. At the same moment, the Uruk-hai started to bang their spears and cry out. The sound of one cry in particular had Sorcha smiling and reaching out with her thoughts to Ana. 

_ “He sounds like Chewbcca.” she said, feeling her sister smile in response.  _

Ana smiled as she felt her sister pull her power away. “ _ Chewbacca indeed”  _ she thought, before looking down at the uruks. 

After  a few moments of tense silence, the call to fire arrows was given and Ana looked at  Éothain and the boys she’d dubbed the black bolts. 

“Get ready Black Bolts!" Ana instructed, watching as each of the boys picked up a small black ball from the buckets at their feet. Once the arrows began to flow over their heads, the boys threw them out into the sea of Uruk-hai. Explosions of light and fire burst across the field as the balls hit the ground/uruks and exploded. 

“Well done boys!” Ana cried as they threw another volley out into the field. 

Joining in the fray, Ana subtly used her powers to extend the range of some of the boys throws. After what seemed like hours, they spotted a group of uruks slowly making their way up towards the main gate. 

“Now Éothain!” she callout out before jumping up onto the edge of the wall. The moment Ana landed, buckets of shimmery water were poured out and the stone gangway leading to the main gate began to run with water. Reaching out a hand she pushed power from her ring, suddenly the air crackled and the temperature dropped as the water froze. Not expecting the ice, every one of the uruks slipped and began to slide backwards, earning a cheer from the men watching. Jumping back from her place on the wall, Ana dodged an arrow and dropped into a crouch beside Käl. Ana quickly lost track of the time, the only thought on her mind was making sure the boys survived the night. “Miss Ana, you must stop. We need you alive, not using all your strength turning water to ice.” Éothain said catching Ana as she slipped from her place on the wall. Ana looked up at him and then around at the other boys before sighing. She nodded her head in agreement only to feel something press in on her mind. 

“Éothain, help me up.” she insisted. 

With the help of Éothain and Käl, Ana slowly walked to the other side of the wall. Looking down at the army of uruks, she felt a wave of fear wash over her seeing the pile of bombs against the wall. 

_ “Sorcha! They found it!” she screamed into her sister’s mind with the last of her strength.  _

Ana watched in horror as the uruk carrying a torch ran for the wall. The sound of Théoden’s voice calling out ‘Brace the gate!’ mingled with the explosion was the last thing she saw and heard before darkness took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Cassandra Clare, Ghosts of the Shadow Market   
[2] Ian McEwan, Atonement  
[3] Winston Graham, Ross Poldark 
> 
> I didn’t flag it, but I did reference ‘Game of Thrones’/George R R Martin. If you caught the reference ... Yah! If not, no worries, the content is not mine. There is aso a reference to Alexandre Dumas’ novel ‘The Three Musketeers.
> 
> Helm’s Deep. This was the hardest chapter for me to write. I went back and forth over how much of the book vs. the movie I was going to do, and in the end decided that I liked the idea of the ‘mortal men’ winning, over having the elves show up…. Which is what happened in the book. Plus this way, Haldir is still alive for later.


	12. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title inspiration is Regina Spektor’s song ‘The Call’. 
> 
> Gonna’ apologize in advance, this chapter bounced back and forth...a lot.

Sorcha slipped her bow into its holder on her belt and pulled her chakram loose. Separating the circle of metal, the familiar feeling of a blade in each hand slowed her pounding heart as Aragorn’s voice called out the announcement of the ladders. Smiling as she heard Gimli call out “Good!” before the hulking forms of the uruks appeared on the wall. From the corner of her eye, she saw her brother go down. Dodging the long scythe of an uruk and threw herself along the ground towards it, slicing legs as she went. The high pitched ting of the uruks sword hitting the edge of her chakram filled the air a second before she chopped the creatures arm off and her brother ran it through. A slight pause in the wave of enemies allowed Sorcha to laugh at the conversation she overheard. 

“Legolas! Two already!” Gimli cried. 

“I’m on seventeen.” the elf replied grinning at his friend. 

“You’ll have to do better than that to beat my twenty-one boys.” Sorcha called out before dodging the uruk at appeared atop the wall. Between her and Aragorn, they disarmed the creature and shoved it back, causing it to knock the other uruks from the ladder as it fell. 

Gimli’s cry “Ah! I’ll have no pointy-ear and his lass outscoring me!” echoed through the air causing a light echo of laughter to fill the otherwise tense air.

What felt like a moment later, Sorcha was knocked to her knees by a wave of emotion from her sister. At the same moment a large Uruk came up behind her and raised its sword. Before the weapon could be swung into her head, an arrow flew and struck the creature in the head. At the same moment, a sword lopped the creature’s arm off. The creature and its offending weapon fell to the ground with a thud behind Sorcha. She looked up at Legolas with dazed eyes and reached her hand towards him, channeling the power of her ring towards him, Aragorn and Gimli, who were behind her. At the same instant, the wall exploded in a shower of sound and rock, sending her flying. 

“Open your eyes lass.” Gimli’s voice filled Sorcha’s ears. 

Following his advice, she blinked the dust from them and looked around. With a pained gasp, she reached for the chakram he held in his soaked hand. Nodding her thanks, she grimaced when she realized what must have happened. 

“You jumped from the wall to save Aragorn and I didn’t you?” she asked before standing. Gimli grinned, growled and whirled back towards the opening in the wall, running off before Sorcha had taken a step. 

Fighting to the point of exhaustion, she found herself fighting alongside her brother, only to be stopped by Legolas pulling her up the wet stairs and towards the keep. 

“Pull back to the keep!” her brother cried out before she lost sight of him in the swarm. Doing her best in spite of her exhaustion to keep up with the tug on her hand and the slick steps, Sorcha lost her balance and slipped from Legolas’ grasp. With a cry, she went tumbling down and would have crashed to the ground except for the hard body of her dwarf friend. Letting out a loud ‘umph’, Gimli stopped her fall, and the two began to fight their way back up the stairs.

* * *

“Miss Ana, please wake up. We need you.” a scared voice called to her. Slowly blinking her eyes open, Ana found herself staring into the worried eyes of  Éothain. Seeing her eyes open, the boy let out a relieved sigh and took a step back revealing the rest of the Black Bolts. 

“The King sent us into the keep.” Käl said, pain filling his voice. 

Looking over, Ana gasped seeing a large black arrow in his shoulder. Sitting up as quickly as she could, Ana looked around and realized they were in the hall outside of her ‘room’. Explaining to Éothain where her healing pouch was, the boy ran off and returned a moment later with the bag and her water pouch in his hands. Taking the water pouch first, she took a swallow of the Galipë laced water before handing it off and insisting that each of the boys take a sip. Once the Galipë chased the exhaustion away, she began giving out orders for the defense of the hall before turning to examine Käl. Seeing that the arrow had indeed gone into his shoulder and was sticking out the other side, she sighed. 

“This is going to hurt I’m afraid.” she said looking as the boy. 

“I’m alright miss.” Käl replied through gritted teeth. 

“You are indeed. You and the other Black Bolts did wonderfully tonight. You fought bravely and honorably to the extent that I am sure there will be songs sung in your honor. You should be very proud.” As she spoke, she quickly broke the arrow off and pulled the shaft through before pouring a drop of pure Galipë onto the bleeding wound. Käl flinched, then relaxed as the elixir healed his wound. Looking up at her in awe he started to ask her how she’d healed his wound, but was stopped by her hand. 

“No time to explain. On your feet soldier [1], your compatriots need you.” 

Käl nodded and quickly embraced her before running off towards the other boys. Hearing the cries of the wounded soldiers in the keep, Ana squared her shoulders before heading off to start healing those she could. Walking from wounded soldier to wounded soldier, Ana found the monotony of her task caused her mind to stray and a song came to mind. Starting out softly humming, she was soon singing softly and the moral around her increased as her voice grew in volume. 

_ It started out as a feeling, _

_ Which then grew into a hope. _

_ Which then turned into a quiet thought. _

_ Which then turned into a quiet word. _

_ And then that word grew louder and louder, _

_ 'Til it was a battle cry! _

_ I'll come back, when you call me. _

_ No need to say goodbye. _

_ Just because everything's changing, _

_ Doesn't mean it's never been this way before. _

_ All you can do is try to know who your friends are, _

_ As you head off to the war. _

_ Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light. _

_ You'll come back when it's over, _

_ No need to say goodbye. _

_ You'll come back when it's over, _

_ No need to say goodbye. _

_ Now we're back to the beginning. _

_ It's just a feeling and no one knows yet. _

_ But just because they can't feel it too, _

_ Doesn't mean that you have to forget. _

_ Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, _

_ 'Til they're before your eyes. _

_ You'll come back, when they call you. _

_ No need to say goodbye. _

_ You'll come back, when they call you. _

_ No need to say goodbye. _

* * *

Once past the door of the keep; Sorcha and Gimli ran after Legolas towards the main gate. They slid to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and Sorcha watched as Legolas ran to the top and began shooting down at the uruks attacking the gate. A heartbeat later her brother appeared and she heard Théoden call out and her brother’s reply of “How long do you need?” 

Théoden’s reply of “As long as you can give me.” made Sorcha smirk. Looking around she spotted a large coil of rope and grabbed it. Once at the top of the wall, she caught Legolas’s attention and they watched as Gimli and Aragorn appeared on the walkway. 

“How did -?” he asked looking at Sorcha. 

“They jumped. Well, Aragorn jumped. Gimli was tossed.” 

Legolas looked down, then back at her a smile on his face. 

Moving quickly, they tied one end of the rope around a stone pillar and pulled the remainder towards the edge of the wall. Confusion filled her face when Legoas stepped away from her and strung his bow. Turning to look where he was aiming, she realized with a start that the advanced ladders were being strung up against the keep. Grinning, she watched as he let loose an arrow, severing the line hauling a ladder, sending it crashing back into the sea of uruks. Running past him, she ducked a sword that swung at her head and pushed out with her power. The wave pushed the uruk at the top of the ladder off allowing Sorha time to burn the rope. Calling out to the soldiers around her, they lifted the metal arms and pushed the second ladder back from the wall. Watching it fall, a cheer went up before Sorcha heard the king call out to her brother. 

“Aragorn! Get out of there!” 

Whirling back around, Sorcha ran over to the rope and scowled as Legolas jumped up onto the wall and looked down. Taking a step towards him, they both called out; “Aragorn!” before Legolas tossed the rope down towards them. Hand over hand, Sorcha and the soldiers at the top of the wall helped Legolas pull their companions up and away from the gate. Once they were safely on the ground, Sorcha glared at her brother. 

“That was incredibly stupid. Brave, but stupid.” she paused the give both her brother and Gimli a quick embrace. “I’m glad your ok.” she said. 

The moment she’d finished speaking, the call for retreat echoed out over the keep. Looking at each other sadly, the four began to fight their way into the main hall. 

Once inside, Sorcha smiled to see a huge barricade set up just inside the doors. Benches piled high with pikes poking towards the door caused those running in to slow their pace and slip between the weapons, into the room. Sorcha found Ana against the far wall healing a man with a huge gash on his side. Once her sister took a step back from the man, Sorcha ran to her and pulled her into a crushing embrace. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright. When I didn’t find you above the gate, I was worried.” 

“I took a page out of your book.” Ana replied, leading Sorcha back towards the center of the hall. “I poured too much of myself into keeping the uruks from breaking the wall and I passed out. Éothain and the Black Bolts made sure I was brought here for safety. Once I woke up, I sent them to set up the barricade while I healed the soldiers.”

Sorcha nodded but was prevented from replying by a streak of light from a high window blinding her. Freezing in place, both her and Ana looked up and saw the first rays of day begin to shine. At the same moment the broken hearted voice of the king filled the hall; “The fortress is taken. It is over.” 

“You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it.” Aragorn cried as he ran back across the room to stand in front of Théoden. 

“Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?” his question jolted Sorcha and Ana back to the present and Sorcha took a step towards her brother. 

“A plan is in place already. We need not worry of the women and children.” 

Aragorn, Théoden and the marshal with him turned to look at her in confusion, 

“They were not left unprotected.” Ana added. 

Silence fell, broken by the beating of the enemy against the door and a feeling of despair filled the air. “So much death. What can man do against such reckless hate?” Théoden’s hollow voice called out. Ana and Sorcha glanced at each other before Ana pulled Gimli aside and Socha took a step towards the king. Looking at her brother, she nodded her head towards the window as she spoke; “You don’t just give up. You don’t just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what’s right when everyone else just runs away! [1] ” 

Seeing the realization dawn on her brother’s face, she smiled when he spoke to  Théoden;

“Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them.” 

Hope began to creep back into the king’s voice as he took a step towards Sorcha and Aragorn. Asking as he did; “For death and glory?” 

“For Rohan!” Sorcha cried, turning to face Théoden. 

“For your people.” Aragorn added. 

“The sun is rising.” Gimli called from a dark doorway on the far wall. 

Théoden began to pace and after a moment his voice began to fill the air; “The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time.” 

Suddenly the sound of hoofbeats filled the hall and a large group of horses galloped in, Ana sitting atop Brennil leading the way. The animals stopped and were quickly mounted before the king’s voice again filled the air. 

“Fell deed, awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn! Forth Eorlingas!” 

With a cry the soldiers shouted and began to gallop. Ana gripped tight to her as they galloped and slashed at the enemy, following the king out of the keep and down into the valley. They echo of a great horn filling the air as they charged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Doctor Who - Rose Tyler   
So...this chapter really got away from me. I thought I could wrap it all up here, but it was not to be. Please leave a review, or check out my pinterest board (Myrle16 - The Stars). And thanks for reading…...enjoy the last chapter:


	13. Skyfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspiration: Skyfall - Adele

“Take that and that! And that!” Ana shouted as she sliced the uruks they galloped by. Following the king, Sorcha, Legolas and Aragorn surrounded him while they fought. After only a moment, Ana looked up at the crest of the hill into the valley and smiled. 

“Looks like the Cavalry has arrived.” she said, pointing.

Hearing her comment, Aragorn turned to look where she pointed and let out a small sigh. 

“Gandalf.” he whispered. 

A heartbeat later the cry of the Rohirim yelling ‘To the King!’ filled the air. 

“Sorcha, the light!” Ana tugged on her sister’s sleeve and Sorcha whirled Brennil around. Galloping back the few feet to be partially up the walkway, the sisters watched in anticipation as the riders charged alongside Gandalf. A second before they would have clashed into the pikes of the Uruk-hai, Gandalf lifted his staff and the sisters pulled on their power. Reaching out towards the wizard, the valley was suddenly filled with a blinding light and the Riders crashed into the blinded uruks. 

The tide of the battle turned quickly and the sisters smiled, releasing the hold on their power before riding back down the ramp just as a group of riders broke off after the fleeing uruks. 

“There are still enemies in the keep!” Ana called out. 

Hearing her voice, a large portion of the remaining riders took off at a gallop towards the keep. Knowing that their friends would be safe now, the sisters turned and followed the riders back into the keep. Entering the main courtyard, they found Ana’s Black Bolts off to one side. Without leading, Brennil trotted over to the boys and Ana slipped from her back. 

“Come on boys, we need to get to the caves.” Ana cried. 

Nodding, they followed her lead and the group soon disappeared from sight. 

“Now comes the dark part of the battle.” Gimli’s voice pulled Sorcha’s attention. 

“The remaining riders in the valley have already started. I’m heading to the tower for the  Dóiteán gréagach Ana hid. We can use it to burn the bodies to ash.” 

Nodding in understanding, Gimli headed for the door to the keep. Slipping from Brennil’s back, Sorcha quickly whispered; “Thank you my friend.” Before running after the dwarf. 

They managed to make it back to the courtyard just as the King and his contingent arrived. Seeing her brother slip from his horse in exhaustion, Sorcha took a step towards him, only remembering at the last second her hands were full. 

“Go lass. I’ll get this stuff down to the valley.” Gimli said, reaching for the large clay jar in her hands. Carefully setting it at his feet, Sorcha smiled her thanks and took off towards her brother. 

Aragorn saw her coming towards him from the corner of his eye and turned at the last second, catching her as she threw her arms around him. 

“I’m so glad you're alright.” She whispered into his shoulder. 

He laughed softly and pulled away slightly. “Didn’t you know I’d be alright?” he asked teasingly. 

Sorcha sighed and dipped her head down, shaking it. The emotions coursing through her causing a childlike reaction. 

“Just because I knew events could happen a certain way did not guarantee they would.” 

“No indeed.” Gandalf’s voice washed over her. Releasing her grip on her brother, Sorcha turned to look at the wizard. The moment she laid her eyes on him, the emotions of the past week caught up with her. With a sob, she collapsed at the wizards feet, both Gandalf and Aragorn moving to help her. 

* * *

“There’s a lot of bodies this way miss Ana.” one of the boys said as they rounded the corner to head down towards the caves. 

Ana nodded grimly and jabbed her sword into the closest uruk body, guaranteeing the creature was dead. Silently, the boys followed suit until they came to the destroyed doors at the cave. 

“Béma [1] save us.”  Käl exclaimed. 

“Spread out boys. We need to find lady Éowyn and the shieldmaidens.” Ana ordered. 

The boys moved swiftly, spreading out through the cave entrance, stabbing the uruks they found as they went. 

“Éowyn?” Ana called out. “The enemy is vanquished. We’ve won!” her voice echoed through the cave. 

“Miss Ana! We’re here! Hurry please.” Lial’s voice drew Ana’s attention and she ran towards the girl. Rounding a huge pillar or stone, Ana found Éowyn crouched beside a bleeding woman,who she noted in passing looked like an older version of Lial. Moving quickly, Ana pulled her vial of Galipë from her belt and poured a drop into the woman’s mouth. An audible sigh left the woman before shocked gasps from her companions filled the air as they watched her wound heal before their eyes. 

“How is this possible?” Éowyn asked, as she stared at Ana. 

Smiling, the hobbit looked up from her patient; “The magic of the elves.” 

Éowyn was prevented from responding by they sound of voices and footsteps. Looking up, they found the women and children coming towards them, led by the boys. Soft murmurs washed through the cave as the group of people moved out into the light. From her place beside Éowyn, Ana heard the moment the murmurs of relief turned to wails of mourning. With a grim expression on her face Éowyn, Ana, Lial and the woman Ana had healed followed the crowd. Doing her part to heal those she could, Ana made her way back to the main courtyard as Legolas was moving swiftly towards her. 

“Sorcha collapsed.” his voice was filled with worry as he spoke and his face white despite the grime it held. 

Ana double her pace and wove through the crowd of people to find Aragorn and Gandalf crouching near her sobbing sister. 

“Back up. Give her some air.” Ana said, once she was close enough to see what was happening. Once she was at her sister’s side, she reached out and helped her sit, pushing her knees towards her chest. Then she forced her head down and made her take slow deep breaths. 

“She’s fine.” Ana told the worried men around them. 

After a few moments, Sorcha’s tear stained face looked up from the ground and she let out a shaky sigh. 

“What are you all doing standing around?” she asked with a smile. “Don’t we have a wizard to confront?” 

Shocked faces stared down at her changed countenance. “We were waiting for you  muinthel  {sister} .” Aragorn said softly. 

Standing slowly, Sorcha nodded and the group walked across the courtyard towards the king. After a short discussion,  Théoden left to leave instructions with Éowyn for the return to Edoras. Sorcha, Ana and Legolas meanwhile went in search of Gimli. They found him near the destroyed wall, sitting on the corpse of an uruk. Around him, soldiers and villagers alike piled the bodies on pyres to be burned. 

“Gimli!” Sorcha yelled, catching the dwarf’s attention. “I forgot to ask what your final number was?” 

Gimli looked up as their group approached, his pipe in hand and he nodded at Legolas. 

“You first.” 

“Final count, forty-two.” the elf said proudly. 

“Forty-two!” Gimli smiled around his pipe. “That’s not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three.”

As Gimli spoke, a frown appeared on Legolas’s face, until he quickly pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot the uruk Gimli was sitting on. Sorcha and Ana burst out laughing at the dwarf’s surprise and Legolas’s proud exclamation of “Forty-three.” 

“He was already dead.” Gimli said with a scowl. 

“Wait for it.” Sorcha said softly to her sister, a huge grin on her face. 

“He was twitching.” Legolas explained. 

Gimli growled before speaking; “He was twitching - because he’s got my ax embedded in his nervous system!” 

Ana and Sorcha burst into a new round of laughter as the dwarf proceeded to grab his ax and make the body twitch. 

“Gimli stop! That’s awful.” Ana said, tears streaming down her face from laughing.

“It looks like a marionette.” Sorcha said, causing the girls to burst into a new round of laughter. 

“And what pray tell is so amusing ladies?” Gandalf’s voice said from behind them. 

Panic filled their faces and the girls stopped laughing instantly before turning to find Gandalf and Aragorn standing behind them. 

“Nothing!” they said in unison. 

“Nothing indeed.” Gandalf said with a mock frown on his face. “We’ve no time for your mischief. Come.” Gandalf said before swinging up onto Shadowfax’s back. 

With a start, the girls realized that Théoden, Éomer and a few other riders were waiting. The sisters exchanged a sober look before climbing onto Brennil’s back. As soon as they were seated, the group moved across the field to stop at the crest of the hill. As the group stopped to look out across the plain, their eyes were drawn towards Mordor. 

“Sauron’s wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift.” Ana said, her voice sounding hollow. 

“The battle for Helm’s Deep is over, the battle for Middle Earth is about to begin.” Sorcha added sadly. 

Gandalf looked over at the girls trying to decide if they were telling them something of the future or not. After a moment’s pause, he gave a quick nod before turning away. His voice flowling over the group; “All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] From Wikipedia:The Rohirrim had had contacts with Elves in their ancient history, and knew of Eru (God), but like the Dúnedain they did not worship him in any temples. They seem to have venerated the Vala Oromë the Hunter, whom they called Béma.
> 
> In my mind, I intended to have all the stories in this series be the same length, however I got to the battle of Helm’s Deep and knew it wasn’t going to happen. I’d not be happy if I B.S.’d my way through seven plotless chapters, so . . . . This part of the story is done. After all, like my favorite Doctor Who companion (Sarah Jane Smith) says: “The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it’s a world, or a relationship… Everything has its time. And everything ends.”


End file.
